Damage Control
by LiteralIrony
Summary: "What in the hell do you mean you're assigning me an agent?" "What do you mean you're assigning me to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Future Bruce Banner/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What do you mean you're assigning me to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Agent Vincent asked rather angrily. "You can't be serious, I'm not working with that band of nut cases. I should be here, working on improving the security of this nation, not out playing babysitter for the Black Sheep division of Homeland Security"

"Be that as it may, you're assigned to work with S.H.I.E.L.D until further notice agent Vincent, whether you like it has no bearing on this briefing. You are to work with whoever Directory Fury sees fit and you are to find out as much as you can from them. We cannot afford to let them have free reign anymore, not after the New York incident, we have to make sure that they are kept in line, and monitor their actions. And who is better to see to that than you? You're our brightest agent and you're the only computer systems analyst that can crack their systems. We want to be able to know what's going on, when it's going on, and you are going to make sure that happens. Do you understand Agent?"

Agent Vincent nodded, causing a few strands of her dirty blonde hair to fall out of her bun to curl at the nape of her neck. "I understand sir." She reached up and repinned the strands up using a bobby pin and picked up her touch screen tablet. "I suppose I should get started right away then?"

"At once, you'll be taking the first Metroliner to New York, Director Fury will give you your assignment once you're there. Remember, you are to observe and report back to us, no making friends, no helping out S.H.I.E.L.D. to undermine us, and we expect your reports before 8."

"Understood sir," Agent Vincent said with another nod before she turned and headed toward the door.

"One more thing Agent."

"Yes Director?"

"Don't get involved while you're there. I don't want to have to reassign you unnecessarily."

"You have nothing to worry about there Director. Nothing at all," Agent Vincent proclaimed confidently with a smirk. Getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D was not her priority, getting the information so she could come back home was her priority.

* * *

"What do you mean you're assigning me an agent?" Director Fury asked, glaring with his good eye as he looked to the Director of Homeland Security.

He paced across the large circular room to stand behind a large meeting table, staring at the large view screen that dominated the back wall, showing a man in a crisp black suit that reminded him of his own recently deceased Agent.

"Just what you think it means, I'm sending your one of our best computer analysts and strategists to help you get your division's act together before I'm forced to disband you. After the New York incident, I can't keep giving your free reign. You controlled Stark's little outbursts, and you handled the New Mexico situation well, but I'm afraid that with Coulson gone, you have a hole in your chain in command, and with that being said, I'm helping you fill it with someone who will devise a plan to keep us from having to almost destroy Lower Manhattan. Between you and your division and the OSCORP incident, the citizens of New York are wondering if they'll survive the week."

"You know damn well that Loki and his army was not my division's fault. It was my plan and the Avenger's Initiative that kept this city safe! And I for one think that that allows me some free reign."

"The council doesn't see it that way Nick, and neither do I. Just make sure Agent Vincent has a place to work that's suitable to her needs. If it isn't, we'll know, and there will be hell to pay."

"I understand Director, I have to make your pet feel welcome, but rest assured, she won't be a permanent addition. I will make sure of that. I don't need a god damn babysitter, and it's not your job to order me around!" Nick Fury started out calmly, with his voice rising every sentence, ending with him smashing (And denting) the table he was standing in front of for this video call.

"That's the thing Nick, I am the head of Homeland Security, and though you seem to think that you're benefitting the greater good of all the Earth, you are still just a department under me, and until you remember that you will have a hard time. Now get your temper under control, Agent Vincent will be arriving at the train station in half an hour and I would like to see you put your best foot forward."


	2. Chapter 1: To Crash A Party

Chapter One: Meetings

Agent Alexandria Vincent stood at the center of Penn Station in New York City, and marveled at the architecture as the afternoon sun spread columns of light across what remained of the eastern pillars. The station, along with Grand Central, had taken a large hit when the Chitari army had attacked the city. Even as she sat there, she could see dust turning her black stilettos grey as the dust still swirled through the air, even 6 months after the attack, many of the cleanup crew wore protective masks, and the station was close to deserted. New York city, while it was still thriving, was still trying to rebuild.

As it was, the building was dilapidated, it hadn't been in use for many years before the attack, with the main Pennsylvania Station still under reconstruction, all of the traffic was rerouted, which meant that most people were taking Greyhounds or planes to get to the Big Apple.

Alexandria pulled out her phone, and sighed as she saw the time, 4:30, 3 hours past when Director Nick Fury was supposed to arrive to escort her to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base, and she was beginning to get frustrated. She quickly used the front camera to ensure that a significant amount of dust hadn't collected on her neat bun, held together with two black chopsticks with small red dragons circling them, then put it away as she heard the sound of footfalls heading her way.

She looked up to see Director Fury walking her way, his signature black coat swirling behind him, though there was no breeze, not even that from an air conditioner, in the large main room. "Agent Vincent, I trust you had a pleasant trip."

"Pleasant enough, though I must admit that I expected more of New York City's protectors. Leaving a young woman alone in a terminal after the battle that supposedly took place only a few short months ago is really quite the letdown." She smiled pleasantly, her tone just sweet enough to hide the annoyance she was feeling at being left in the station alone for so long.

"So sorry Agent, I was just working out arrangements for where you'll be working during your time with S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll be in our newest facility, in fact, they're celebrating the opening right now. Tell me, Agent" he said the final word with a sneer in his voice, "would you like to go and crash the party?"

"I suppose that would only be fitting, though I'm hardly dressed for a party." She looked down at her charcoal pencil skirt and matching blazer, her red shirt being a simple tank top, though you couldn't tell with the jacket on.

"That doesn't matter much Miss Vincent, I assure, Mr. Stark always enjoys a visit from new colleagues."

He smirked when Agent Vincent shot him a look of disbelief.

"Yes, you'll be working for S.H.I.E.L.D by working with our consultant, Tony Stark. I already spoke with Pepper and she's agreed to allow you a prime spot within their IT department, as well as within their Research and Development department, both for hardware and software if you would like to. Seeing as the Avengers have gone their own ways, it's next to impossible to allow you to meet or even work with all of them, so it's best for you to work with Tony, as he consults with us most often."

Alex nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. Where will I be living outside of Stark Tower?"

"That is something that you will have to work out with Mr. Stark Agent Vincent, now let's go," he waved her toward the entrance and the plain black town car that waited just beyond it "we're late to the opening of the new Stark Tower."

Alex nodded and followed Director Fury as he lead her to the car, and got in, leaving her to shut the door behind him. She rolled her eyes a bit at that and Fury smirked, he knew the young 20-something had something resembling an actual attitude under her facade of indifference.

* * *

Tony Stark greeted his guests with a customary peace sign as he walked out onto the steps at the foot of the newly redesigned Stark Tower. He was in a customary suit with Ray Ban sunglasses, with the lovely Miss Pepper Potts by his side with the ceremonial scissors.

"Hello, I'd like to thank everyone for coming here today, for this auspicious occasion, the opening of the New Stark Tower. Now I know that the city is still recovering, but you know what, today isn't about mourning over what we lost! Today is the day we celebrate the future and what's to come! So everybody, eat, drink, have a good time." He took the scissors from Pepper and quickly cut the ribbon, prompting butlers and cocktail waitresses to pour out of the building to serve the waiting guests.

Tony went to mingle with the crowd, occasionally introducing Pepper to the important people in his life, such as Clint and Natasha who were taking a day's leave from assassin work to celebrate with him. It wasn't until he found Bruce, however, that his mood lifted.

"Bruce, buddy, you made it. Welcome to the party," Tony said, already a little tipsy from the Jack he'd been mixing in with his champegne.

"Hey Tony, of course I made it, this is a big day for New York, especially after, what happened," Bruce was, as always, soft spoken with a small smile that said that he found Tony's intoxication amusing.

"Well, you know that you have your own 5 floors for R&D here, if you'd like to stay. There's even a room where you can stay on one of the floors. I'm telling you, I pulled all the stops, we have all the toys to play with. We're talking physics, gamma radiation, medicine, even new therapeutic yoga techniques if you're having trouble with the big guy." Tony leaned closer toward the end of the sentence and smiled conspiratorially as he said the last part, a magic twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for the offer Tony, but I'm working with medicine out in the midwest right now, maybe in a few months I can come to stay, but this is only a one day trip." Bruce said mild mannerly, he knew that he had other places to be right now, not near the destruction that He had caused. Though he knew that ultimately He and the Avengers had saved New York, the destruction was still too much for him to bear seeing for too long.

"Oh, come on. Stay, at least for the night, I insist." Tony insisted as he threw his arm around him. "Think of the possibility of one night, just the two of us doing science together for one night, imagine what we can do."

"Tony, as much as I would love to, I'm going to have to say no. I have to get back tonight, I have patients that need me."

"Of course, of course, but still, think of what we can do to help them together."

"Tony, I don't think that that will be a good i-" Bruce was abruptly cut off as the party came to an almost complete stop.

* * *

Nick Fury walked through the door, trailed by a young woman in a charcoal suit carrying a touch screen tablet similar to the ones available in Stark Towers and on the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft, his serious demeanor, eyepatch, and sheer aura of purely business stopping the party atmosphere more with each step that he took toward Tony and Bruce. It wasn't until they got close that Bruce could hear the girl arguing with Fury, of all things.

"I still don't see why I can't work at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with you and your colleagues. Don't you have labs I can work in as well?"

"We do, but Mr. Stark's will have the latest technology, and right now we are in the process of moving our operations to a building he helped us design. We weren't expecting you as an addition so we don't have the room for you."

"But why not make room? I was commissioned by the Director to help with S.H.I.E.L.D operations, not Stark Industries operations. That in and of itself means that your assignment is clearly not within the assignment given to you for me by the Director."

"Look, Agent Vincent, you are mine to command, and I'm having you work with Stark Industries in order to work with our closest consultant, Tony Stark. Now, you can deal with that or you can deal with being unemployed because right now I don't feel like dealing with your horse shit. Is that clear?"

He stopped and turned around to face her at that point, and she almost ran into his chest, which made it clear from their height difference, that even in her heals she was a good head and a half shorter than him.

"Crystal, sir. Though I must say that you singlehandedly managed to ruin this party, which I must congratulate you on. I'm sure that Mr. Stark will appreciate that from what I've heard of his infamous reputation.

"Infamous reputation, eh? You haven't seen anything yet, Miss, Vincent wasn't it? I must say, you're quite the cute one, are you sure you're the braniac that Fury-" he was cut off by a glare from Nick at that point, "oh, excuse me that _Director_ Fury told me would be working for me, because to be totally honest, you look more like a stiff that doesn't know about anything." He finished that statement by standing in front of her and squinting, like he was trying to get a good read on her, and it was at that point that Bruce put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, this isn't nice, stop invading her personal space, I'm sure Director Fury will tell you what's going on when he can, but drop it for now, get your party going again, I'm sure there will be time for this later."

"You know what Bruce, you might just be right, but hey, I expect to see you up in R&D tomorrow, no excuses," and with that Tony went to mingle with the guests, quickly bringing the party back to it's earlier livelihood.

"I'm sorry about Tony, I would say he's not normally like that, but he is. I'm Bruce, by the way." Bruce said holding his hand out for Agent Vincent to shake.

Alex took it and smiled, "I'm Agent Vincent, with Homeland Security, but you can call me Alex. It's nice to meet you Bruce."

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcome, let me know how I'm doing. I'm cranking these out as fast as I write them, and at this point, it's 3:20 so if there are errors please let me know. Also, romance isn't the main focus for a bit, but there is eventual Bruce/Alex and a few others.


	3. Chapter 2: Times Square and Stark Tower

Chapter 2: Times Square and Stark Tower

Alex was settling into a presidential suite with a view out on Times Square after the party at Stark Tower. She smiled a bit as she stepped out of the shower onto the marble tile as she remembered Tony's incomprehensible drunken slur, followed by Pepper Pots smiling "He's trying to apologize, we're still working on your living quarters in Stark Tower, for tonight we have you a hotel suite, I'll call you a cab for it. Just give me a minute to take care of Tony, he gets a bit carried away at these events."

Even as she crossed the suite and looked for her suitcase, she was amazed by the plush beauty around her, a baby grand piano sat in the main room, with a flat screen TV opposite it, and the curtains were drawn over the sliding glass doors to a balcony where she knew from spending a few minutes earlier, that she could sit and watch the hustle and bustle of Times Square. It was fascinating for her, she had never seen that much traffic, especially not this late at night. It made her miss her good-sized artist flat just outside of DC, but at the same time it had her stomach knotted with tension and excitement. She had worked with some of the top tech gurus, but Stark Industries owned innovation. She was, however, more excited at the prospect of looking at Stark's secret files.

Even as se sat on the bed, having changed into thin black sleep pants and a tank top, she opened up her tablet and checked the news, of course the Stark Tower's party was on the front page, without mention of her and Director Fury's snafu of an entrance. She also noticed, as she had noticed at the party, that the entirety of New York was tiptoeing around the issue of the attack on New York from 6 months ago. No matter how many people she asked about what happened, each one had the same reaction, looking down and mumbling that they had to go before finding somebody else to speak with. She swiped in her key and spoke for the voice print and started searching the files Pepper was kind enough to give her to familiarize herself with the building's layout before work tomorrow.

According to the blueprints she would be on the 12th floor, the first for Research and Development, the software floor. However, to access the information she's looking for, she would need access to Tony's penthouse suite, unless she felt like taking more time to unlock his encryptions, which, when she thought about it, seemed like a fairly enticing idea. She set her tablet to start compiling encryption breaker code, and laid town to sleep, but found that as she listened to the sounds of traffic that she was drawn to the balcony, to the hustle and bustle of Times Square, and so she sat out on the balcony and watched as the cars and the people passed down below, oblivious to her being there.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Stark Tower, Tony was lying on the couch with Pepper and discussing the new addition to the Stark Industries R&D team.

"I don't know Pepper, I can respect her for knowing how to grate Fury's nerves, but she's from The Department of Homeland Security, how do we know that she isn't going to try and shut us down again? Last time we dealt with these...people, they tried to take away my suit and force me to change the company direction for the worse."

"I have a good feeling about her, like with Natalie."

"You mean Natasha? You know she was sent here purely to spy on me and make sure I wouldn't die on them before they figured out if I was worth for the Avenger's Initiative." Tony said dismissing Pepper's comment with a wave of his hand.

"The point is, Natalie, Natasha was good for you and for the company and I think Alexandria will be too. She's got a talent for developing software, and that's something Stark Industries needs right now, aside from J.A.R.V.I.S, we haven't really come up with anything groundbreaking, and that's just what we need to help keep innovating here. Yes, she's ultimately here to work more with our S.H.I.E.L.D consultations, but that doesn't mean she won't be able to help us out in other ways. Give her the benefit of the doubt." Pepper explained as she ran her fingers through Tony's hair

"And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because I gave it to you, and look where we are today."

"Touché, Pepper, touché."

Alex stepped out of the silver Lexus that was sent to escort her to New Stark Tower and entered the chrome and steel structure, that day se was wearing a light lavender shirt, black slacks with silver pinstripes, and a matching jacket. A leather messenger bag crossed her body and from the moment that she walked through the glass doors she was tapping away on her tablet.

"You know, it's rude to enter a facility without registering your personal technology Miss Vincent."Tony said as he joined her in the mirrored elevator. Today he was in a dark grey button down and designer jeans, his hair in the signature mussed Tony Stark style.

"I do apologize Mr. Stark, but nobody ever alerted me of that necessity. And you can call me Agent Vincent if you please, Miss seems a bit too, informal for our situation." She double checked in the mirror that her chopsticks, a metallic silver that matched her pinstripes, were evenly mirrored within her ponytail.

"Just a bit vain, are we, Agent. Though, really, since I'm your boss for now, I reserve the right to call you whatever I want, and since you're taking that attitude I think I like using your first name Alexandria. Or should I call you Alex? Would you prefer that?"Tony said with his typical smirk "Because I, for one, happen to think that Alex rolls off the tongue a lot better than Agent Vincent."

"Look, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Fine, whatever, Tony. Look, I would prefer you call me by my last name, I'm an employee, and I know you don't want me here any more than I want to be here. So let's keep this formal." Alex said returning to her tablet once more.

"On one condition. come with me. I'm going to try something that I know I'll enjoy." Tony grabbed her arm that wasn't gripping her tablet and led her out of the elevator on the 6th floor, leading her into the personal gym of the facility.

Alex looked skeptical as she walked into the gym, taking note of the all white decor, colored only by the workout equipment grouped throughout the floor. "And what are we supposed to be doing here exactly?"

"Im here to see just how good you are. Do you fight at all? Or do you run, you look like you run, you can't get the legs you've got without at least running." Tony said gesturing to her lower half casually.

"I do run, but I don't fight, and I don't know what you had in mind, but I don't plan on participating in your little games. I should really get to work." She gave him an annoyed look and headed back toward the elevators.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. please do me a favor and shut down the main elevator for anyone without a keycard, just for now."

"Of course, sir. Elevator is now locked until you say otherwise. Should I alert Miss Potts?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked in his usual polite monotone.

"I don't think there's a need for that. Now, as I was saying, Alex, let's see just what you can do. We have some workout clothes if you would like to change before you run. Just a test, to see if your reflexes are up to par. We prefer having employees who have some degree of physical health, myself aside of course." Tony said as he strutted with his signature swagger to the bar he had installed in the corner. "Well, Alex, what are you waiting for. You're going to have to impress me if you want me to address you by your title. And if you don't then who knows, maybe I could shorten it another way. You look a bit like a Lexi to me personally."

Alex very calmly placed her tablet inside of one of the lockers on the back wall and walked up to Tony, her heels clacking ominously on the tile floor. Her expression was decidedly neutral until he was close to Tony, and then she smiled a sweet but dangerous smile. I can live with Miss Vincent, I can live with Alexandria, I can even live with Alex, but call me Lexi and I will hijack your own suit and use it to throw you off the top of this tower, whether you are my employer or not. I want to make one thing clear, I work in politics, what's more I work in technology. Both fields where women are considered jokes simply because we have tits and an ass. I can put up with a lot of Bullshit before I break, but you're toeing a very fine line right now. I'm not asking for you to like me, but I do ask that I get a certain amount of respect. Are we understood Mr. Stark?"

"Completely, Alex. But really, I would like to see what you can do before we get started. If you wouldn't mind. We have workout pants and a clean shirt for you to run in, as well as a private changing room." Tony made a vague shooing motion to her and she sighed and went to the locker room, against her better judgement and changed into the Stark Industries sweatpants and tank top that Tony had so graciously provided.

"I still don't see how watching me run will help your opinion of me." Alex said as she stepped out of the locker room, Stark had even found a pair of trainers in her size, though how he found out what size shoe she wore was beyond her knowledge.

"It's already told me a plethora of things, Alex." Tony said with a smirk as he tossed an apple into the air from behind the bar.

"Really, like what?" Alex bit back, crossing her arms across her chest in a small act of defiance.

"It lets me know that you will follow orders, though you don't do so without question. It means that you're smart enough to need to know how and why you have to do something before you'll actually do it. It means you're not an ordinary stiff. It also lets me know that you have to do something more than run because really, you have a fantastic body. What is it, pilates, yoga?"

"I just run and play with my Husky, that's all." Alex said, her arms still crossed as she watched Tony closely. "And yes, I tend to question orders, not something the Director is fond of, but he didn't hire me for my ability to follow orders, he hired me for me brains. Now, are we done here Tony? I have actual work to do, if you even know what that is." She turned to head back to the locker room.

"I do, I just don't operate during normal working hours. Also, you must have a thing for chopsticks, because I haven't seen you without them, even to work out." He pointed toward the metallic sticks still in her hair. with a smirk as Alex walked toward the door.

* * *

"Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S, you can unlock those doors now, and make sure Agent Vincent's work suite is ready to go when she gets there." Tony said once she was out of earshot. He had to admit, what she did took guts. And he couldn't help but smile as he heard his phone ring and saw that it was Pepper.

"Yes, Miss CEO?"

"I know you think you can get away with anything in here Tony, but you can't just shut down the elevator whenever you please, especially not when we still have movers bringing in equipment." Pepper scolded him, with a small smile on her face nonetheless as she directed said movers through the lobby toward the appropriate elevators and stairs.

"I know Pepper, just hear me out. It think you might be right about Alex, just maybe, but if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me. And make sure they don't break my favorite chair this time, it was hard enough to find as it was, and I do not want to have to find another one." He quickly changed the subject as Alex entered the room, no need for her to know that he does have a heart after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so the work at Stark Towers begins, I promise the plot won't always be this slow, nor will it always be this dialogue heavy. And Bruce will come more heavily into play in the next 2-3 chapters, unless Tony decides to make it longer, like he did this time.

Once again, I love getting reviews, so don't be shy. I'll be replying to them down here.

**Emptyonideas:** I'm so glad you like it, I'm trying to really let the characters stay the same, and let Alex work around them, not the other way around, and I promise, Bruce will come and be a major player. I'm so glad you like it.


	4. Chapter 3: Prank Wars

Chapter 3: Prank Wars

Two months after Alex joined Stark Industries, she was finally starting to get into her groove, and into mischief. It was quite simple, for every time Tony hazed her, whether it was locking her on the fitness floor again or blocking her Wi-Fi access, she found a way to get back at him.

Alex stormed into Tony's underground cave, yelling at the top of her lungs to be heard over the Black Sabbath that was baring over his speaker system as he worked. "Tony, why the hell did you take block my access to the Wi-Fi systems? I can't help Pepper improve your website security without that access!"

"You hacked into my Iron Man systems last time I let you access the Wi-Fi. Log in that tablet so I can make sure it won't happen again, and we might talk about it." Tony said rather disinterestedly as he hovered over some of the latest components of his Iron Man suit.

"Look, Stark, I need that access so give it to me or so help me you will find videos from the after party on Youtube faster than you can say 'Suit Up'."

"You're funny, but you and I both know that I have no shame for you blackmail me with. Now shoo, I'm doing science." He made a dismissive hand motion in her direction.

"I'm not leaving without being reauthorized for the network." Alex said moving to sit on Tony's workbench, thanking whatever might be up there that she had thought to wear slacks today as she sat cross legged in the center of his work. "I'm not leaving here without that access Tony."

"I'll give it back on one condition Alex," Tony said leaning on the table so they were eye to eye. "Keep calling me Tony, no more of this Mr. Stark bullshit."

"Fine Tony, now hook me up." Alex said, fingers tapping impatiently on his stainless steel table.

Tony grinned and celebrated his small victory. "J.A.R.V.I.S, you may give Miss Alex Vincent access to the systems again, both internal and external."

"Of course sir, right away Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. said in his usual monotone.

Alex left the lab with a satisfied smile, but not quite as satisfied as Tony's, and as he turned back to his work, he just shook his head, this Agent was a piece of work.

* * *

"Tony Stark!" Alex yelled, once again storming into Tony's cave, not having to compete with music this time, her vice echoed throughout the cavernous space.

"Yes Miss Vincent?" Tony asked disinterestedly from the chair which he was lounging in, "How may I help you today?"

"You have your idiotic computer system trying to monitor my every move! Do you realize how intrusive that is?" Alex asked, looking quite angry. She obviously had been quite frustrated by his antics as her normally perfectly pulled back bangs were curling to frame her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have any type of idiotic computer , you really should wear your bangs down more, the curls really bring out your facial structure, makes you look younger, less like that uptight librarian from Hell." He said in his usual offhanded manor, even as Alex began to climb into his personal space.

"This isn't funny Tony. You want to fuck with me? Two can play this game." Alex said with a dangerous glint in her grey blue eyes.

"I don't get what you mean by game, but I would love to see how you plan on playing me." Tony said sitting up a bit more straight and staring back at her cockily.

"you're about to find out Tony." Alex said in a soft, dangerously seductive voice, having leaned down so her mouth was just centimeters from Tony's ear.

She abruptly leaned up and smiled, "J.A.R.V.I.S, execute protocol 101 dash A3."

"As ya wish Miss Vincent," J.A.R.V.I.S said, his usual monotone british accent morphing into a light Scottish drawl. "Would y'prefer I put up tha videos now or later?"

"Now would be lovely J.A.R.V.I.S, thank you." Alex said with a predatory smile as she took in the look of shock and horror on Tony Stark's face as he absorbed the new turn of events.

"What did you do to J.A.R.V.I.S?" he asked demandingly after a moment of shock. "And what videos is he uploading to the internet?

"He's currently uploading videos from your security cam of your hilarious first failed attempts to fly with your suit, Iron Man, and I programmed a couple of new accents into his programming when you locked me out of the internet last month. Did you really not expect me, the woman who's world renowned for being a programming genius, wouldn't have tampered with something by now?" She chuckled a bit, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back. "J.A.R.V.I.S, you may return to your normal programming, I do believe Mr. Stark has learned his lesson.

"Thank you Miss Vincent, is there anything else I can do for you?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, back to using his usual monotone.

"Yes, please be sure my computer systems are warmed up for me, I'm heading back up to my office." Alex said as she stood up and started walking to the door.

"Alex?" Tony asked a little weak from where he was still seated.

"Yes Tony?" Alex asked, turning around and leaning against one of the stainless steel columns that ran from floor to ceiling.

"That was impressive, be sure that Pepper has you working on the personal assistant programs for a while. I think having more accent and language systems might just be a good selling point." Tony still sounded rather shocked, and fat away.

* * *

Alex nodded, "Of course Tony. Now rest, you look like your reactor just stopped functioning, and we wouldn't want that to happen." Alex said, her tone one of mocking concern, she then turned and left to go to her 20th floor office and living space combination.

Alex walked into her living quarters after a long day of work, almost 2 months in New Stark Tower and she and Tony had finally made an uneasy truce. She set her tablet on the cordless charger on the side table by the door, and locked the back door before moving through the small entry way to her living room/kitchen combo. She was hoping to just collapse on the couch after her long day at work, but that didn't quite happen as a large energetic bundle of fur tackled her as soon as she opened the door.

"Sadie?" She asked curiously, and was answered by an energetic lick as her 2 year old Husky sniffed all over her and wagged her tail in excitement. Alex smiled, one of her few genuine smiles since she left DC two months prior, and buried her face into the Husky's neck. "Hey girl, I missed you too."

She noticed a small note tucked into Sadie's collar and took it out and unfolded it. In a script she had come to recognize as Tony's, she read the note, 'Thought you might be missing your puppy after i saw the pictures in the office. You can take her out when you need to, just make sure she doesn't shed in the elevator or the lobby."

Alex smiled as she crumpled up the small scrap of paper. "So Tony Stark does care." And she smiled. "Let's go get you some food and a good walk, okay girl?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Bruce, you need to come back to New 's beautiful this time of year and I'm about to go crazy alone." Tony insisted once again to Bruce over video chat.

"Tony, I promise you, I don't need to come back. Nobody wants me there right now, and you know perfectly well why." Bruce said calmly as he worked on bandaging up an older man's leg. The laptop Tony gave him after her first left New York 6 months ago was the only piece of technology within the city, and it looked out of place in his simple dirt floored home.

"Bruce, I promise you, nobody even remembers Harlem, and even if they do you're considered a hero! You saved me and most of the population of New York , you're fine, and I have an entire 2 floors for medicine and Gamma Radiation that are calling your name."

"Tony, I told you, I'm not coming to New York, people need me here. I'm doing some good in the world." Bruce said as he finished bandaging up the man in his home.

The man respectfully bowed to Bruce and thanked him in his native tongue, to which Bruce jut nodded and sent him on his way.

"Look, Bruce, you are going to come here. No two ways around it, I have a helicopter heading to your place to take you to the airport, no ifs ands or buts. To be honest, it's Agent Vincent, she's been here for two months and she's starting to drive me up the wall. She's incredibly talented, but no matter what project I give her she's not satisfied. It's ridiculous, and it's driving me insane," Tony ranted to the screen.

"It sounds like she's good for you then, keeps you on your toes." Bruce said with a small smile as he saw how much the young dirty blonde was truly getting to Tony, it was good to know that he could be bothered, though he had seen plenty of it on the airship with Steve.

"Look, Tony, I'll come for a visit soon, will that make you happy? Bruce asked softly, looking at the list of house calls he needed to make today before he retired.

"You're not thinking about it, you're coming. That's a final decision. THe copter should be there in half an hour, then it's a 4 hour flight to get here to New York, thanks to my new line of jets. You'll be the first to try one out, state of the art, rides like a dram and has every luxury you could want. Now pack your things and I'll see you soon"

With that Tony disconnected and bruce couldn't help but smile. He had been away from civilization for a while, and as much as he didn't want to see how much more of the city still had to be rebuilt, even after the progress since he had been there two months ago, he couldn't help but be excited to have some fun with Tony in the lab. he also thought that seeing this new girl could be interesting, and who know, maybe he could meet another colleague who wasn't afraid of Him.

Author's Note: The montage takes place over the course of 2 months, making it 8 months after the end of the Avenger's movie. I lied when I said that Bruce was going to come in later, but I'm sure that doesn't disappoint anyone.

I will continue to reply to people down here, so leave a review, I promise I don't bite. =)

**Silvertongue33: **Thank you so much. I'm hoping to keep cranking out chapters, but I've got a lot of hours at work this week. I'm aiming for an update every 1-2 days, maybe every 1-3. I know that I'm more than likely going to have another chapter out around this time tomorrow since I'll have all morning to writer before I work that afternoon. I'm also hoping to write a bit on my breaks, since there isn't much else to do. So look forward to that.

Also, (and this is the end of this note, promise) I want to thank YokoshimaMitsukai88 for being my personal cheerleader and for writing some amazing fic of her own, it's what's helped me get through my writer's block. =D


	5. Chapter 4: Bruce Arrives in New York

Chapter 4: Bruce Arrives in New York

Alex had forgone her normal formal attire for today, as it was a Saturday, and was instead in a pair of long jeans and a long sleeved white blouse with bell sleeves. Her hair was mostly down, with the front locks braided back and held in place using a small clip and her signature chopsticks, today's being a sky blue that tied her outfit together. She was getting Sadie for a run through the city, when there was a knock on the door of her suite.

"Come in," Alex called over her shoulder as she tried to wrestle the harness onto her over energetic puppy.

Tony walked in and leaned casually against the doorframe. "Taking her out for a walk?" He asked casually as he watched her try and wrestle Sadie into a harness and leash combination.

"I am, it is my day off after all." Alex answered through gritted teeth as she finished buckling the harness onto her husky. She stood up and turned to Tony, "It is my day off, so I trust you don't need me for anything."

"Actually, I do. Pepper and I have to go to this Gala the mayor is throwing to celebrate Stark Industries help with the rebuilding of New York and all that jazz. Terribly boring and all, but I have a colleague who will be working here for he next few weeks who is getting in this afternoon, and I need you to pick him up for me. I'll provide a car, and you certainly don't have to change clothes unless you find it necessary. Though I do have to say, bohemian looks good on you, if only you would let your hair all the way down." Tony leaned down and pulled on her braid with a smile

Alex shrugged and swatted away Tony's hand "Leaving my hair down isn't my thing, and neither is being an errand girl. I'm sure your friend can hail a cab if he needs to get here, New York has no shortage of them, and I have other things to do today, unless you want me to let Sadie loose in your lab." Alex threatened.

Tony chuckled a bit at that. You wouldn't dare, you love that equipment just as much as I do. But seriously, pick up Bruce from the airport, that's all you have to do, pick him up, drive him here, then you have the rest of the day to yourself. I'll even give you Sunday off too if you want, you can walk Sadie around the entire state of New York for all I care, I just need this one thing done." Tony sounded a bit aggravated. He had no benefit, he was letting Pepper go in his place, but he knew that Alex was hiding something, she disappeared every night around 8o'clock, and despite his best attempts o bond with her over science and allowing her dog to join her here in New York, she was still distant, aloof with only the occasional rare exception when he had managed to coax a bit of anger or a small prank out of her. He just didn't get it, and he was going to figure out what caused it.

"Alex sighed, I get Monday off too, and you stop harassing me about my hair. What I decide to do with it is my own business." Alex said with a sigh. "And I knew about the gala and the flight plans, it's for a Bruce Banner, right? Wasn't he the guy you were harassing at the party when I first started here?" She unclipped Sadie from her harness (which was much easier to do than to get it on) and stood up, brushing the fur from her jeans. " I guess I can take the time out to pick him up, he seemed nice enough at the party, so I'm a little surprised he's so keen on working with you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Miss Vincent?" Tony said, trying to be intimidating, but across more offended than anything else.

"What I mean is that you're a narcissist perfectionist with a problem playing nice with others. What makes Bruce so special that he's one of your two exceptions?"

"He's just special, we share a common bond, one you wouldn't understand. Also, it's not your place to act high and mighty to me, you refuse to work with anyone and rarely even show emotions when you do work." Tony's voice began to lower in volume, and his words began to speed up, becoming terser by the second. As his normally calm demeanor began to slip. Alex had just used up the last of his patience for today. "You are just as much if not more guilty of not playing nice with others. So you are going to go to that damn airport, you are going to show Bruce to his suite on this floor and to his lab, first level or R&D. You are also going to show up for work on Monday, you do not get special treatment just because Nick assigned you to work for me. Understood? Good, now put your dog in her kennel and get going before you're late."

* * *

Bruce Banner was not an intimidating man at first glance. He had a kind

disposition, he opened the door at the airport for a woman with two small children, and did so with a soft smile. His dark green button down, brown slacks, and casual loafers made him look like just another coach class passenger.

Except Bruce didn't get off of a plane having sat in coach, he didn't even come from first class on a commercial airliner. He came, instead, from Tony Stark's new high-speed luxury jet. He also was different in that, between helping young mothers and their families; he got rather flustered and turned around. Even as he looked around for the representative that Tony sent for him, he almost bumped into countless pedestrians.

* * *

Alexandria Vincent was not a patient woman, nor was she fond of doing other people's tedious errands. She was for that reason, a bit put off when she saw that the gentleman she was picking up from the airport was late and doing what appeared to be a clumsy dance through the crowd, scanning the seats in search of her, she was guessing.

She held the sign that Tony had provided her aloft, it was just a plain white piece of poster board with the word Bruce written in all caps in Tony's signature loopy scrawl, accompanied with a tiny little drawing of Hulk in the lower right corner.

* * *

Bruce smiled a bit when he saw the sign, recognizing Tony's scrawl, and his signature humor with the little Hulk in the corner. He walked over to where Alex was standing with a soft smile on his face. "It was Alex, right?" He asked, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the bustling crowd of the New York airport. "We met at the party a few months ago?"

Alex nodded. "You're correct. It's nice to see you again Bruce. Tony said he had a gala to attend, so I'll be escorting you back to New Stark Tower and helping you settle in." She put on a warm smile, as agitated as she was by Tony's executive decision; she was still determined to be a good host for Bruce.

Bruce's phone vibrated and he looked down to see a text from Tony 'keep her out of the Tower for a few hours. I'll treat you to dinner tonight. -T'

"Actually, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to go check a couple of the shelters around the city. I know they need a hand, and a few hours of work would do me some good before I head in." He asked good-naturedly, he didn't know what Tony was up to, but he did know that whatever it was, he wouldn't have asked it of him unless it was important.

He watched as Alex bit her lip, and then nodded. "I suppose that would be fine, though Sadie won't be too happy with me, I promised her a walk today." He couldn't help but notice the way a few stray hairs escaped her braid and fell to frame her face, curling ever so slightly, and he reached back to tuck them behind her ear.

* * *

Alex looked up at him then, she was in plain flats today, and it had her standing just a half-head shorter than him. "So, let's get going then. You'll need to tell me where to go, I'm still not very familiar with the city in general." Alex said as she started to walk toward the airport exit.

"Alex, we'll need to wait a moment. I still haven't had a chance to get my bags," Alex felt his hand grab her upper arm, and she could feel the strength, surprising for such an unassuming person, although the grip her kept on her arm was loose, just enough to get her to stop for a moment.

"Right, your bags, um, baggage claim is right over here. So let's go? Or would you rather me pull the car around so you don't have to carry it as far?" She asked the last part as a question more to make things less awkward, to save her from looking like a fool, though she didn't really understand why that suddenly mattered, but somehow it did.

"If that's what you want to do, that would be great, though carrying luggage isn't all that hard." Bruce said in a calm tone, nodding his head a bit, he could sense her embarrassment, after spending so long working with people, he picked up on more than most thought he did.

Yeah, I'll do that then. Tony sent me with this ostentatious Acura concept model mentioned that you would be bound to recognize it, so just look for that, yeah?" She said nodding her head a bit before she headed toward the parking garage.

* * *

Bruce couldn't help but smile, this was a far cry from the spunky girl he had seen firing questions at Director Fury, and he found it a relief, he knew what it was like to be angry, and he could tell that while anger could make a girl like her seem fiery and attractive, it was the quiet, more hesitant nature of Alex that brought out what was genuine, behind that facade he could detect that she threw up for Tony, just from the few times that she had snuck in on his and Tony's chats. He smiled a bit, and waited until he could see her exit the concourse before he headed to pick up his single suitcase.

* * *

Alex fired up the black and chrome vehicle, and drove it out of the parking garage, earning more than a few jealous looks from pedestrians and other drivers. Just for once she wished that Tony had chose a less noticeable car, though she loved the way the vehicle handled, smooth and fast, though not really practical for driving in the city. She pulled up at the curb next to where Bruce was standing and popped the tiny trunk, she had objected when Tony suggested a car with small trunk space, but she realized that Tony wasn't kidding when he said that Bruce wouldn't have a lot of luggage, his suitcase was smaller than what she would need for a weekend trip, let alone what she had packed for a weekend getaway.

Bruce threw the bag into the trunk then climbed into the passenger seat. "You know, I know that I said I would work with the local shelters, but this is a beautiful car, and it's been a while since I've been out on an open road, let's see how well this travels on the back roads of New York State." He could see that look in her eye, the way the she grasped the wheel, she wanted to drive this thing out in the open, not go to a hospital, and he knew he could keep her out longer this way.

He watched as a devilish smile broke out on her face. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, and Tony gave me his card for gas, let's see how much we can rack up in charges." She revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

Tony Stark walked into Alex Vincent's personal quarters after getting a text from Bruce, 'Got her distracted. Driving around upper NY for a bit. Be careful Tony.' and he smiled, it was time to finally find out what this girl was hiding.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here it is, sorry for the delay, I've worked quite a bit the last few days and this was a hard chapter to write, but the next one will be up quickly, hopefully tomorrow since I've already started on it, so this won't be too bad a cliffhanger. Promise.

Also, there are a lot of breaks in this chapter, it generally signals a change of view, from one character to another, as well as scene changes.

Now time for replies to Reviews =D

The Red Dove: Thank you for that awesome review, this is a pretty raw story, though I'm trying to polish it up, and I am a woman, so calling me one is no problem. Thank you so much for taking the time to review.


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Discoveries

Chapter 5: Unexpected Discoveries

Tony sat on the floor of Alex's apartment, trying to decipher the complex lock system on her Tablet. "J.A.R.V.I.S, do you have any idea of what type of encryptions she has on here? She worked with your programming with this thing after all."

"I am afraid I have only the most basic idea, Agent Vincent was adamant about using only her personal tablet for only the most basic of tasks. I do have an encryption program running based on what I did manage to learn from interfacing with the tablet, though it could be several minutes before I break the encryptions. Would you like me to get you a drink while you wait sir?"

"No, just keep working on that encryption, I want into this ASAP." Tony said as he fiddled with some of the inner mechanisms to try and bypass the software. For the first thirty or so minutes of effort, until he heard a chime from the device and the screen lit up to read, 'Welcome back, Miss Vincent.'

As Tony began to browse, he could tell that there was still information on the device he couldn't access, he used his phone to check that J.A.R.V.I.S was still working on decrypting the device's security measures and worked with what he could for now. None of the information was particularly groundbreaking at first glance, just pictures and a few personal emails.

He began to browse the photo albums, and what he saw was not what he was expecting, instead of dry, boring award ceremonies and work projects, he found albums of family and friends. He began to scroll through the earliest albums, entitled "The Last Summer". Alex looked much younger here, instead of the 28-year-old business professional, he saw a 20 year old, fresh out of college if he had to guess. Her hair wasn't put up for most of these pictures, and the signature chopsticks Tony hadn't seen absent from her hair were missing as well. Where now it aired more on the side of a brighter brown, her hair in the pictures was lighter, with almost platinum highlights from the sun, and instead of her usual look of disapproval or concentration, she was smiling, a genuine smile. In one photograph that caught his eye, she was on the side of the pool, riding piggyback style on the back of another teenager, his hair shoulder length and dark, with the hints of facial hair in the same style that Tony kept it. There was a scrawl at the bottom, _'Love you sis, good luck in DC~ Jules'_

Tony didn't know how long he sat in the floor, looking at pictures from her past, watching as she went from a carefree young girl to the woman he knew today, it was an amazing change. He also snooped around in her email, it was mostly between her and her brother Jules, through there were a few to some close friends. There was one thing missing from her transcript though, there was never a boyfriend to be found, never a picture of a significant other or even a one-night stand. Whatever she was holding out for she had obviously still not found.

Tony was marveling on this miracle, when J.A.R.V.I.S chimed, "Sir, I have completed the calculations necessary and have the code you need to get into the second layer of Miss Vincent's tablet, though I would advise strongly against this level of snooping."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, just give me the code. I need to know what she's hiding, for the good of Stark Industries, and S.H.I.E.L.D, if there's something Alex is hiding, I need to know about it." HE said through gritted teeth as he concentrated on getting the code in correctly so the tablet wouldn't shut off.

Once he was in, he wasn't initially shocked. This layer just appeared to be a video diary, a daily recording on what she had been up to, similar to what millions of teens and twenty-somethings recorded and put on the internet every day. Out of simple curiosity, Tony selected the most recent entry, dated yesterday.

Alex popped from the thumbnail to fill the entire screen on the tablet, and Tony stood it up on a nearby stand and sat back to watch. He saw her fidget then adjust the camera. "Day 65 at Stark Industries, I still haven't gotten a chance to finish my search for information on the mysterious Avenger's Initiative. I also have not had time to review the downloaded material from the New York Incident. I didn't want to resort to finding and downloading it from the Stark Enterprise memory banks, but it seems that everyone here has either been convinced that silence is the best solution, or is a new hire who was not in the vicinity of New York at the time of the incident. Furthermore-"

Tony shut off the video midway and turned on another, after a moment of listening to the dry commentary he turned off that one as well. It took only a few videos to realize that this was no personal diary, that it's a series of reports. Who for, Tony did not know, but he knew that he was right to keep a close eye on the woman. She was spying on them, just like Nick suggested she would be doing.

He was abruptly jerked from his thoughts as he heard J.A.R.V.I.S make a comment, "Sir, I have encountered and decrypted a final barrier for information the device. Would you like the code to access this information as well?"

Tony nodded, "Yes J.A.R.V.I.S, there's too much we don't know right now to not inspect everything. Give me the code."

"Of course sir," as J.A.R.V.I.S gave him the code, Tony hoped that everything was not as it seemed, for Alex's sake.

* * *

Alex laughed as she and Bruce finally excited the city. "Now, let's see what this thing can really do."

As she shifted the manual like a pro, Bruce couldn't help but marvel at the total change that had overcome this young woman. At the gala for New Stark Tower she looked older, more serious, but now with a smile on her face, he couldn't help but marvel how someone with so much life could hide it so well. He saw what little of her hair was untied whip back the tiniest bit, as they accelerated, the chopsticks that tied her braid together vibrating just the tiniest bit from the force of the wind.

"I can hear you thinking too hard, you know." Alex said conversationally after a few moments. "You're pretty quiet, for a friend of Tony's I expected a little more chatter."

"I don't know that you have a lot of room to talk, you seem fairly quiet yourself." Bruce countered, more as a casual observation than as a rebuttal.

"I suppose I am, but how is it that you and Tony met, was it through mutual scientific colleagues, or was it something else?" She sounded genuinely curious, so Bruce decided that opening up a bit wouldn't hurt.

"We met the same way you two met really, through a S.H.I.E.L.D project, though we both knew of the other's work long before we met in person. He was there as a technical consultant, and I was helping them with Gamma radiation studies."

Alex nodded a bit and shifted gears, smiling a bit as the engine of the car purred beneath them. "Right, because of the Tesseract, it was on the news a bit, S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries working to find a self-powered source to solve the energy crisis. I did some homework when I first started." She sounded pride, and Bruce could see a small, confident smile on her face.

Bruce pondered this look for a few seconds, before putting his hand up to rest just under his chin, "You like knowledge for the sake of knowledge, don't you?" It was a quiet question, but it caused Alex's smile to fall a bit.

"I never thought about it that way, but yeah." She nodded and started to recover from the comment. "I do love to learn, but just for the sake of learning. There's so many people looking out, toward the stars, but I like looking in, examining the past and the present and figuring out the amazing things that exist in the here and now of everyday life. As boring as it may seem." She laughed a bit and focused more on the road. "I know, it's ridiculous, but it's my vision."

Bruce nodded a bit at her initial statements, but at her last couple of sentences he shook his head. "I don't think it's ridiculous, it's actually interesting, that you can find so much to live for. For as much as I have learned through my research, I still find a lot of days where I can't think of much that I want to live for."

Bruce remembered back to when he was talking to Tony and Steve on the airship, how hurt and angry he had felt _'__I got low! I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out!' _He remembered the shock on Tony's face, the pity, and then the friendship. He remembered how Tony had helped pull him out of that place, to where he was now, but there were still days when he wanted to try again.

He was snapped out of his own head when his phone went off in his lap _'Got more serious digging to do. Dinner will have to wait, keep her out as long as you can. ~T'_

Bruce sighed a bit, "Hey Alex, how would you like to do dinner tonight? Tony's treat? It's the least we can do since he's off partying right now." He hated to lie, but he had to trust Tony's judgment, it had rarely been wrong in cases like this.

"Sounds good to me, I know this great place not too far from the city proper. It'll be a little while before we can get back there, but it's definitely worth the wait."

Bruce nodded, his face not showing any of the may thoughts that were racing in his head, he wasn't a man of faith, but he still sent up a prayer to whatever powers may be that Tony wasn't getting himself in more trouble than what he could handle.

* * *

Tony watched as the tablet loaded it's final cache of videos. They looked nearly identical to the last set, but with a different original video. He queued it up, and it opened on a scene in a large room, he recognized Alex's outfit from pictures of the opening gala of New Stark Tower.

"_What do you mean you're assigning me to S.H.I.E.L.D? You can't be serious; I'm not working with that band of nut cases. I should be here, working on improving the security of this nation, not out playing babysitter for the Black Sheep division of Homeland Security" _

Even as he watched the entire video, everything fell into place. He saw Alex, intelligent, but stuck with orders to help figure out what was going on with S.H.I.E.L.D, but unable to because of where she was assigned. Curious, he opened up the most recent video, time stamped from that morning.

_Alex fiddled with the camera and smiled a bit. Her hair was still down, and she was in a simple tank top and yoga pants. Her hair fell down her back, and even as she began to speak, her fingers carded through her bangs, and began to braid them back._

"_Well, day 66, my first real day off. I'm finding it harder each day to keep my orders. I have the security footage from the New York incident, but I don't have any of the files the director expects me to have by now. I'm expecting to get burned any day now. _

"_Tony has a colleague coming in today. I think he's the same one I met briefly at the gala. I don't want Tony to know, but I'm looking forward to another friendly face. I think he's finally given up on me, which is good. It's getting harder to be mean to Tony, and especially to Pepper. The Director won't be pleased if any word of even how slightly attached I've become to this team." _

"_Sadie is restless too, I think she can tell that nervous, but I don't see how I can't be. Being burned wouldn't be the worst thing ever, I can get a job fairly easily with my skill set, but I don't want Sadie to be left alone, and Jules is already worried about me being too stressed. He's always been able to see right through my 'I'm okay' acts." She put air quotes around the phrase 'I'm okay', and continued on, "But for today, I'm still alive and kicking, and I don't plan on giving up without a fight. Tomorrow I'll look through the footage, but for today, I'm going to take Sadie out._

"_I'm thinking about feeding false information to the Director. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself if I do, but I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I don't. Only time will tell I suppose. _

"_Well Alex, look back on this and remember, you're a tough one. You've made it through worse, and you'll make it through this okay." She smiled a sad smile as she used the chopsticks to connect her two braids, and leaned forward to turn off the camera. _

"Well damn, she's got it harder than we originally thought." Tony said more to himself than anyone else.

Tony stood up, popping his back as he did so, and ensured that he locked the tablet back up and put it back in it's original position by the front door to Alex's suite. He knew what he had to do now. As he walked toward his private elevator, he dialed a number he had received only recently, and had never had the need to use before.

The doors closed as he began the conversation, "Director Fury, I've got some news for you, and I think you'll want to be here in person to hear it."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that she's spying on us, has been for over two months, and instead of kicking her sorry ass to the curb I'm supposed to offer her a job? I know you're a bit eccentric Mr. Stark, but this is a bold move even for you." Nick Fury stood opposite of Tony in one of his conference rooms, his hands braced on the stainless steel table, his signature trench coat, draped across one of the chairs.

"Yes, I think you should, because she's a greater ally to us than an enemy. She doesn't want to report against us, she wants to help, but she can't unless you free her of her previous assignment." Tony moved to where he was beside Fury, and began laying out a map of his plans, done in simple renders (It's simple really, Tony didn't have much time to have J.A.R.V.I.S work on them for him). "Bruce will bring her back here, and you'll confront her about what I found on her tablet. Then, once you've pulled your scary eye patch lecture routine, I'll come in and be the voice of reason and proposition her switching to our team. You said it yourself, we won against Loki out of sheer dumb luck, and having her as a strategist for the Avenger's Initiative might help, like Agent Coulson brought us together last time."

"What do you mean Bruce will bring her in? Do you realize what a risk it is leaving him with an operative with no idea who he is and what he can do?" Nick Fury's voice started rising a little more with every syllable. "Do you realize that if something went wrong we would have homeland security not only shutting down S.H.I.E.L.D, but also Stark Industries? Did you even stop to think about anything other than your own selfish interests?"

Nick punched the table in anger, causing a small dent in the stainless steel, and Tony whistled impressed with what the Director had managed to do. "Yes, I did realize that, but Bruce hasn't had an incident since the airship, and that was a flunk arranged by Loki, and let's face it, it was mostly Tasha's fault. Bruce doesn't act like a monster unless people treat him like a monster, it's a point you haven't ever seemed to understand, and you still don't. Se doesn't know that he's a monster, so she won't treat him like one, so he won't feel like one. The Hulk will be fine, if he wasn't, I'm sure we would've heard of some sort of major destruction by now." Tony stayed nonchalant as usual, and moved back to sit in his seat and prop his feet up. "Now, are you going to accept my offer or are we going to send her to the burn squad early?" He lowered his glasses and stared at Nick directly for the first time in their conversation, his eyes showing the serious attitude that his didn't show, :I know that even you aren't that heartless Nick."

"Fine, we can keep her as a S.H.I.E.L.D operative, but if I find any evidence, any at all to suggest that she's still reporting to anyone other than myself, she will get burned, and I won't be nearly as nice as her current director." Nick stared Tony down with his one remaining good eye, "Are we clear Stark?"

"Crystal, now c'mon, we need to go get everything set up." Tony said standing again and shutting off the view screens for the room, along with the lights as he walked out the door. After waiting for less than 5 seconds, he poked hie head back in the door. "Well, are you coming or not?"

* * *

It was much later on that night when Alex finally drove up to the parking garage at New Stark Tower. Alex's hair had become mostly free of her braid, and hung down past her shoulders.

Bruce insisted on walking her to her own quarters before he went to his own, more to get extra time with her, though he tried to cover it with the guise of being polite. During their car ride they talked about politics and science and philosophy, and it was the most fun Bruce had had in a long time. It was certainly the most fun he had had with a woman. It was also one of the few afternoons and evenings when He hadn't bothered him nearly as much as usual. It was the first time since the first few moments with Bruce that he had felt completely human.

As they arrived at Alex's door, Bruce set his suitcase down. "I had a great time today Alex, thank you for showing me around."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too. I'm really glad that Tony had that gala to go to and couldn't pick you up. Today was amazing, really and truly. We should do it again sometime." She said with a small smile.

"We should," Bruce said with a soft smile as he went to move a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face.

"M-maybe it doesn't have to end now. Would you like to come in for coffee?" Alex asked, a small, barely noticeable, stutter entered her voice.

"I don't want to impose." Bruce said picking up his bag again.

"You aren't imposing Bruce, please come in. Just be careful, Sadie is a little bit wary around new people."

"Sadie?" Bruce asked as Alex input her key for the suite.

"My husky puppy. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite, I promise."

Bruce nodded, "I suppose it's too late for me to say no now, but before we go in, there's something I want to try." He said, moving a few steps closer, so he and Alex were both close to the door.

"Really, what is that?" Alex asked, her voice getting quieter, softer, as Bruce moved closer to her.

Bruce didn't bother voicing a reply. He kissed her, nothing more than a light brush of his lips against hers really, a hesitant exchange.

Alex gasped a bit, and tilted her head down and away once Bruce pulled back, trying unsuccessfully to hide a blush. "W-we should get inside now. For coffee."

Bruce nodded, smiling a bit at her reaction. It was better than he could have hoped. Though there was still that voice in the back of his head. His voice, _'She hasn't met me, she doesn't know about me. Do you think she'll like you once she knows? Don't kid yourself.'_

Even as he shook his head to rid himself of His voice, Alex opened the door, but not to an empty apartment. Sitting on the couch, bathed in the light from the side table lamp, was Nick Fury. Tony was leaning against the wall, his dark clothes almost perfectly blending into the shadows, but not quite.

Alex reached out to turn on the light, "Director Fury, Tony, what are you doing here?" She asked with genuine shock in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question Agent Vincent." Nick said quietly, holding up her tablet in the light. "I'm here to offer you an alternative to the burn squad. I'm here to offer you a spot with S.H.I.E.L.D, and I would suggest taking it."

* * *

Author's Note: Bruce is finally here and I left you with not quite a cliffhanger. I'm sorry this got out much later than I had originally planned. I lost most of my writing hours to errands and a 4-hour gaming session of Settlers of Catan. Once again, reviews are what motivate me to write, and I got a lot of motivation for this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone reading this, and for everyone who took the time to review.

And now, to review the reviews

TheMagentaColor: He really does want one, but you know Tony, he has a way out of everything.

AaroniteXkryptonite: It's awesome to hear that you loved this; I have the day off tomorrow so hopefully I won't be too long on the next chapter.

Souzou the Insane: It's looking that way. Honestly, I never expected it to evolve into what it's become, I can only promise that I have a lot more in store for the future.

The Red Dove: I'm glad you're happy with this. It took me forever to get the last chapter to where I felt good enough to even think about posting it and I'm still not happy with it really, so to hear that somebody thinks it's amazing is pretty amazing. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.

X-Nerd: I noticed a distinct lack of Bruce in general from the community. Which is sad. Hopefully I can do him justice. I'm glad you like what you see and hopefully I can keep everything up to standards.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Try To Best A Spy

Chapter 6: Don't Try To Best A Spy

Alex stood with Bruce at her back guarding the door and Tony and Fury flanking her front, in the middle of her suite of rooms in New Stark Tower, absolutely stunned at what she had just heard.

"You want me to do what?" She asked, incredulously as she searched for any sign that the two men in front of her were joking. "You want me to just up and leave my job to work for you? Do you realize that Homeland Security isn't just going to let me go? They can't, I know too much, I do too much."

"We know Alex." Fury stated calmly, as he shifted his weight slightly, "We know about their threat to burn you, we know about your reports on what you know of our movements, and we also know that as much as you don't want to show it, you've come to care about Tony and Stark Industries."

Tony raised a brow at this, but said nothing as Fury continued on, "We are giving you the opportunity to keep working where you are, a department where your work is flourishing, and to work for the greater good. With the Tesseract gone and New York still rebuilding, S.H.I.E.L.D is the best bet you have to do what you do best. Now, what is your decision?" HE asked, his words leaving a sense of finality in the air, as if she had to say yes or she was doomed.

Alex sighed and ran her hand through her hair, shaking her bangs out briefly before she pulled the hair back into a ponytail. "You make a convincing argument Director Fury, and I will join you on one condition." She smiled a small, cunning smile, "One that I think you'll be happy to accept."

"Really, and what is that Agent Vincent?" Fury said, a note of skepticism in his deep voice.

"You get to tell that bastard at Homeland Security that I'm not his lackey anymore." Alex said, her grin growing slightly as the full weight of her decision hit her. "Also, I don't think it's possible, but if you could get me a slightly better research suite here that would be great."

Fury nodded, his outer demeanor remaining unchanged, though he did look forward to putting the Director in his place. "I know that won't be a problem Agent Vincent, just so long as you know that you have to be ready to drop your work here to help S.H.I.E.L.D out if and when another problem arises with world safety. We need your strategy expertise."

"And you have to earn a better office Alex. I'm not Fury's lapdog, he can't tell me how to run my company," Tony said, rolling his eyes a bit at the young woman's daring. Though he had to admit, she had done some great work, both in front of and behind the scenes.

"He can't, but I can." Pepper said as she walked through the door her blonde hair up and out of the way, "So sorry to interrupt Alex, I know this is an inconvenience to you, having so many people in your private quarters. I'll change the authorization code so it won't happen again. I will also show you to your new office on Monday." She moved a bit further into the room to stand beside Tony, who looked rather put out.

"Pepper, we talked about this, she doesn't need a new office, she needs-" He was abruptly cut off as Pepper put her free hand over his mouth.

"We're moving you to the suite adjacent to where Bruce will be working. It's my understanding that as wonderful as he is with gamma Radiation, he needs help customizing some programs to fit his unique needs. I'm sure it will be a welcome challenge." Pepper finished off as if Tony hadn't interrupted. She took a moment to ensure that he wouldn't interrupt again, and then wiped her hand on his sleeve. Tony had many wonderful traits, but when it came to him not getting his way, maturity was not among the priority.

Alex nodded at that, looking rather satisfied. "Thank you Pepper, and I don't mean to be rude, but it's late, and I'd like some time to think about everything that's happened today. Plus, I think Sadie probably needs to be let out to run for a bit."

"Of course, Tony, Nick, let's go and get the conference room ready. Nick, I'm sure you'll want to let the head of Homeland Security know of your newest acquisition." Pepper said with her usual diplomacy, putting a hand behind Tony's back to guide him out, and to hint at the incentive she would give him to leave with her.

"Thank you Pepper." Nick said following Pepper's lead a little skeptically. "But I'll need to contact the Director from the airship. He'll only talk on secure channels, and yours isn't really considered secure." He walked toward the door and paused for a moment, then continued onward.

Bruce stood by the door a bit awkwardly as Alex took a moment to sit and breathe. "I'm so sorry about that Bruce."

Bruce smiled a bit, "It's nothing to be sorry about, you had no idea they were going to do that. Would you like to hold off on that coffee until another night?"

"If you don't mind. It's just, it's been a long day, and I do need to let Sadie out." In the silence of the suite, you could hear the whines and thumps coming from the kennel in Alex's bedroom. "I mean, if you don't mind waiting a bit, we could try for some coffee once I take Sadie out, knowing her it might be a while before I get back in though." Alex said with a shaky laugh.

"Maybe instead of coffee we could do lunch tomorrow. Tony introduced me to this great place not too far from here." Bruce suggested softly.

Alex nodded, "That sounds good. Thank you so much for being so understanding, and thank you for putting up with me this afternoon. I had a great time."

Bruce smiled a bit more at that, and pushed the doubting voice in the back of his head back, "I had a good time. I wasn't just putting up with you Alex, you don't give yourself enough credit." He moved closer now, and kneeled down so he and Alex were eye to eye, "Any guy would be lucky to 'put up with you' Alex." he said softly and kissed her, a bit more sure this time, but still light, careful.

He stood up before she could say anything and headed to the door, with a smile he said, "See you at lunch tomorrow Alex," and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alex went to let Sadie out of her cage. As her husky shot out of the kennel, she kneeled down to pet her with a smile. "Sadie, I think everything's starting to turn around for us. Let's go out for a walk." Even as she wrestled her into a collar and leash, she couldn't contain her smile.

* * *

Nick Fury walked onto the bridge of his airship, commanding the attention of the S.H.I.E.L.D operators in the room until he was at his customary post in the center of the bridge, "Agent Hill, if you would please get us airborne as soon as possible. I have important things to discuss and the channels can only be opened once we're in the air. This is important, and tonight I am not a patient man."

"Of course Director Fury." Agent Hill said, moving around the room to get everything in place so the ship could take flight. After a few short moments, they were air-bound, the turbines creating a cacophonous chorus as they rid themselves of water and sea creatures until they reached a safe cruising altitude.

"Cruising altitude attained Director." Agent Hill said as she returned to her station to his right. "Any other orders?"

"Send a call to the Director of Homeland Security. We have a lot to discuss, and I will not take no for an answer." Fury said, bringing up his displays to check in on his agents abroad. He had the feeling that something big was going to go down, too much had happened in the last year, and all of it too close together for comfort.

Agent Hill nodded and together with the communications agents got the two directors face to face.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me Fury. I'm waiting for an important briefing from a field agent." The Director sounded rather displeased, and in the same style as his higher ups, his face was hidden, showing only a crisply tailored suit to Fury.

"I'm aware of that Director, but I'm afraid that if it's Agent Vincent's report you're waiting on, you'll be waiting for a while." Fury said calmly, clasping his arms together at his front.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Nick?" The Director said dropping all pretense of formality as Nick's statement caught him off guard.

"It means that as of 3 hours ago, Agent Vincent is officially transferred to work with S.H.I.E.L.D as a strategic advisor and profiler for the Avengers Initiative, as well as a software and securities specialist for Stark Industries to help improve both of our security systems." Fury explained calmly with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have the authority to do that." The Director said, badly masking the panic he was feeling.

"I do, actually. You see any agency that wishes to can pick up an agent that is slated to be burned if they see them as a valuable enough asset. Agent Vincent was slated to be burned in a week's time by your agency, so mine picked her up. You have no say in the matter. I was simply informing you so you don't freeze her assets when you have no legal claim to do so. I will also be talking with the council about your attempt to breach our security. After all, we're on the same team Director" Fury made a small motion to Agent Hill, and with that the video call was ended.

He smiled a bit and cracked his neck, and there was a small alert that appeared on his view screens, and he smiled when he saw that it was the Director trying to call back. He swiped it away, his own personal gesture to ignore a call, and sent back a simple message, _'Don't try and best a spy at his own game.'_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not dead! I promise. I just got busy, then when I wasn't busy I got stir crazy and had to go out and get human interaction, rather than just sit and stare a computer and answer phones, which has been my job at work a lot lately since I hurt my foot. Anyhow, I'm back, and will hopefully have s couple more chapters up before the end of the week, since I have a good chunk of the next planned out and a couple of days off in a row.

That being said, I just created a twitter to help keep anyone interested in this work up to date on how my chapters are going. I will also be posting on my tumblr.

For anyone who's interested you can find me at .com OR (/) myliteralirony

Now, to answer reviews (Bear with me, there are a few for this chapter

Souzou the Insane: Thank you for the encouragement, it really helps to know that I have people rooting me on, and I'm getting to be less timid, I just try and hold myself to really high standards.

Panic: Thanks for telling me that, I went and fixed the name issues, as well as a minor spelling error. I'm making sure to increase my level of proofreading, and to post a couple of hours earlier so I can actually catch those.

The Red Dove: I'm working on it, I just have this life thing that gets in the way xD

X-Nerd: Thank you! I'm trying my best to write Bruce well, but he's such a quiet character that it's hard for me to get in his head. Hopefully I can keep him well written, though I will say that I have some plans for him and Hulk and their dynamic as this goes on. Ah, but spoilers.

Panduh17: Here's the update! I'm hoping they'll come with more speed, but sometimes the chapters will have a block around the first 600 words that takes a while to push through, like this one

TheMagentaColor: That's Tony Stark for you. Hope you enjoy this.

And one final shout out, to YokoshimaMistukai88 for being my personal cheerleader through all this, you're amazing babe 3


	8. Chapter 7:Multiple Personality Disorder

Chapter 7: Multiple Personality Disorder

Bruce woke up early it was rare that he got more than a few hours of sleep he was used to it he was fine. At least, that was what he told himself, as he looked into the mirror, thankful that the exhaustion wasn't obvious in his face. He ran his hand through his hair, noting the few extra grey strands that were the only obvious side effects of his transformations and lack thereof.

He found his mind wandering to the previous day, of the friend he had made, and what they might be, as he showered.

'_You know there's a good chance she won't want you once she sees what you are, what we are.'_ He said, bringing a small grimace to Bruce's face. He sighed and tried to put it out of his mind, though it was and would always be hard, yet the harder he tried, the stronger His voice became. _'Tony told you; she has the New York footage. You may look like a hero there, but wait until she finds video of the airship incident, the Harlem incident; she'll see us as a monster. Just like the others.'_

Of course he would mention the others he had told, girls from India, researches that worked with him. Every time he had gotten close to anyone, it ended badly. Bruce stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around him mechanically, it was times like this that he hated what he made himself. Even with two years and only one incident, people who knew about Hulk still shied away from him, everyone but Tony that is. He smiled as he remembered the first time he and Tony really officially met, the first time he found someone truly unafraid of him.

"_Dr. Banner, your work is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."_

The words had shocked him at the time, leaving him with a short reply, but at the same time, they had left Hulk speechless. For as crafty as he could be at times, he really was just a beast whenever he emerged. It was the first time in a long time that Bruce had felt hope, and as he went to get dressed and fix his morning coffee, he was snapped out of his reminiscing by a voice from out of his window.

The living quarters were closer to the ground, which brought sounds of busy street traffic that Bruce found it rather easy to block out, but now, above the sounds of the traffic he heard a voice "C'mon Sadie, it's time to go for a run." It was Alex, and as he finished pulling on a pair of plain black slacks, he couldn't help but walk to the window to watch.

Alex's hair was down he thought, though it was hard to tell from the distance, and a husky on a blue leash was trailing her. She was dressed down, similarly to what she was wearing yesterday, and though it was early, she looked full of life as she began to jog with the pup next to her. She started running toward the maze of New York City streets, and he couldn't bring himself to look away until after she disappeared. He didn't know why he did this to himself, every woman he had ever gotten close to had run with fear in their eyes when they found out about his not-so-little secret. He sighed and went to his closet to pick out one of his few shirts, though as he opened it he found many more than what he had come with, with a small digital note from Tony, '_Thought your wardrobe could use some spicing up. No need to thank me'_

Bruce rolled his eyes as Hulk laughed at Tony's gesture, this being one of the few times they felt the same about something, and pulled on one of the newer shirts, still in his style of plain button downs, in a deep midnight blue. He buttoned it up and took the small elevator to his lab. Science never rested, and though it was Sunday, generally hailed as a day of rest, he didn't see where he had time to do that. He pulled one of the screens to the table at the center of the room and began running some tests Tony had set forth for him. For now, He was pacified, knowing that when Bruce was working in a lab it was the most difficult time to try and worm his way into his headspace, so for now He bided his time. It wasn't as if he could go anywhere after all. So he watched through Tony's eyes at the sterile room, the large see-through screens that Tony was so fond of, the shining instruments that were so seldom used. This was where Bruce felt most at home, even after months away in third world countries helping the sick from a dirt shack.

* * *

Alex enjoyed early morning runs. They were a necessary part of her routine, and having Sadie around to keep her motivated only made it better. So on this brisk New York City morning she took to the streets, a leash on hooked onto her wrist. It was early for a Sunday, only 6:30 or so, and she loved watching as the city woke up around her; the commuters trying to hail cabs, the delivery boys biking through the standstill traffic, the few runners other than herself who were just enjoying the nice weather before it got too cold outside, and the workaholics heading into coffee shops to help them start their undoubtedly long days.

She ran until she could tell Sadie was beginning to tire, and then turned around to take a shorter circuit of streets back to New Stark Tower, which was still visible across most of New York, it's originality in shape and design only slightly rivaled by OSCORP's tower. She did take a moment to stop inside a Starbucks about a block away from the tower and grab a chai latte, her guilty pleasure drink, before walking with her tired pup back to the Tower to shower and change. Today was the day when she was finally going to sit and fins out exactly what happened 8 months ago, about the incident nobody in the Tower would tell her about and that most of the general public was still confused about.

As she walked into the tower's elevator and selected the floor her quarters were on J.A.R.V.I.S greeted her as usual, "Good morning Miss Vincent. I trust your morning run was enjoyable."

"It was J.A.R.V.I.S, thank you for asking. Can you ensure that I'm not disturbed for the rest of the afternoon? I do have lunch plans, but until then I would like to be left alone." Alex said leaning down to let Sadie off her leash, she knew the dog wouldn't stray far.

"I can do my best Miss Vincent. I should warn you that Tony can override any command you might give if he so wishes however."

"I understand." Alex said as the doors opened. She walked out calmly, with Sadie trailing just behind her. She opened the door with her new passcode; thankful that Pepper had done as she promised and changed the combination to one Tony didn't already know. As she walked into her lightly furnished living room, she hung up Shelby's leash on the wall and watched as the tired husky curled up in the dog bed that sat in the corner near her bedroom door.

She walked over to Sadie and leaned down to pet her, earning a few tired licks out of the dog. Alex smiled, "Rest girl, I've got a lot to do and you did good today." Sadie let out a small tired woof and rested her head on her paws to nap.

Alex went to shower, and reflected on the day before. What she had originally thought to be a bad situation turned out to be pretty awesome she thought. She turned on the hot water and stripped out of her running clothes and stepped into the shower stall, letting her mind water as the hot water relaxed her stiff muscles.

"_I had a good time. I wasn't just putting up with you Alex, you don't give yourself enough credit." _Bruce's simple statement floated through her head, and she couldn't help but smile. For years she had been known as the hacker chick. She was noticed by the government, and instead of being put in jail, she was offered a job, bouncing from department to department to spy on each other and other nations She never did fit in, and she knew from the whispers of her coworkers behind her back that she was never trusted, always on the outskirts, never really trusted.

But here at Stark Industries it was different. Tony seemed to trust her all right, and Bruce had praised her, granted, she wasn't sure that either knew her true potential, though she had a feeling Tony was close to knowing the whole truth. Yet, this was as close to at home as she had felt in a long time. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body then a separate one around her hair, noting through the condensation on the mirror that her hair had gone from just below her shoulders to almost the middle of her back.

Alex went to look for a suitable outfit to both watches the recordings from the battle and to go on a lunch date in. She eventually decided on a light tank top, with a translucent 3/4 sleeved tunic, and a pair of long light brown leggings, to top it off she added a belt with the a brown and gold hard drive buckle. Once dressed, she brushed out the rat's nest that was her hair right after the shower, and braided it, placing two brown chopsticks at the top of it, as was her signature staple.

She walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room, stopping to pet the head of her still sleeping husky, and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a homemade granola bar.

She turned on her tablet, and connected it to the view screen that served as her television in the suite, opening up the file that contained the footage, put conveniently into one single movie by Tony, and began to watch, hoping that this would somehow make everything make sense.

* * *

Bruce finished up in the lab around 11:30, giving him just enough time to clean up and make sure to shave his 5 o'clock shadow and straighten his clothes from the ruffling that came with working in a lab. He ran his fingers through his hair, making sure that it wasn't too out of place before heading down to the floor where Alex was staying. He also peered into the small office she had adjacent to his on the floor, it was fairly bare, like his, with only a couple of view screen computers and a Bose speaker system.

He also noticed a single hanging on the wall, a collage style picture frame, with pictures of a younger her and an older gentleman with dark hair, by a pool sitting center, with other pictures of landscapes, her in front of prominent technology stores, her puppy when she was still a puppy, and a few of board game setups that he didn't recognize. The more he watched it, the more he wanted to know what these were about. Unfortunately, the more curiosity he felt, the more He started to take notice _'this is a bit creepy don't you think? Spying on her like this won't make her like you any more. It might even mean she won't want you before she finds out about me. Now wouldn't that be fun, another companion lost.'_

Bruce sighed, and stepped out of the room before he gave Him more to work with, and headed to the elevator, trying to remain optimistic about today's lunch. He had no reason to believe that she would find out about that, or about Him. He would be fine. He exited the elevator on the appropriate floor, ignoring a warning from J.A.R.V.I.S who said she didn't want to be disturbed quite yet. It was hard to believe that just last night he had stood in front of this door and kissed her, he could almost see it in his minds eye. Yet he couldn't bring it up, not too much, or He would use is as more leverage.

Bruce knocked, and found that the door wasn't shut all the way, which he took as a cue to come in. He saw that Alex was watching something, curled up in the armchair that sat in the center of the room, the same one that Fury had been making orders from just the night before, entranced by whatever was on the screen.

He walked forward, noting that she was too caught up in whatever she was watching to take notice to him entering the room, so as he became equal to where she was, he took a look at the screen and what little hope he had disappeared in an instant.

The screen was filled with footage from the battle, and the prime focus was himself, Hulked out and killing Chitauri. Bruce could feel Him, feel His pride boiling within him, could feel his muscles seize, could feel the tightness, and see his vision blur as the action came into greater focus within his mind.

He knew how this would play out, he could feel what was coming on and he knew the consequences if he let it get any further. He could feel the claustrophobia, like his own skin wasn't large enough, like the room; instead of being just right in size was shrinking around him. He could feel the guilt, the pain that he was feeling, even as He grew in the revelry of the pain, of the destruction. It wasn't just the Chitauri attack that was speeding through his mind's eye, it was Harlem, it was the airship, it wasn't just the alien's, it was Natasha and Thor and the innocents of New York.

He could vaguely hear Alex to his right, pausing the footage, and moving closer.

"Alex, no, stay back." He said, gritting his teeth, as scenes flashed through his mind, slamming a Leviathan into the ground, crushing cars, seeing a flash of fear in a civilian's eye from the window of the car that was demolished seconds later by the rest of the beast. He could feel His bloodlust, His will keeping them rooted to the inside of the hotel room, he could feel his own guilt, a crushing weight that he struggled to hold alongside Him, and he was losing.

He snapped back into gear as he heard Alex's dog growl at his feet and his mind struggled to focus on it, on anything that could keep him rooted to his reality and away from where he was headed; instead it brought up pictures of the strays he threw against the wall back in Harlem. He tried to bring up faces of his patients in India, but instead he saw the faces of the office workers, blown backward as he pulled a Leviathan through their office building. He remembered the thrill He got out of seeing some get hit and never getting up.

He turned, tried to run before it got any worse. He couldn't do it, he couldn't keep control; he knew Tony had a safe chamber somewhere in the building, he had to get there before it was too late, but each step was a battle as faces flashed through his mind. Blank eyes stared at him from beneath rubble; a mother screamed as her baby girl was thrown through a wall, a gunship was attacking him, the bullets doing nothing to pierce his hide; he was jumping at the ships, at Natasha, at the Chitauri.

The floor lurched beneath him as he felt his clothes start to get tighter on his frame. He knew somewhere in the back od his brain that he was screaming, that the change, the pain that was to come with it was inevitable, he was about to give up, live with whatever consequences came. It was a losing battle and Bruce could feel Him, growing stronger, the laughter and screams filling his ears, the whispered promises of what He would do to Alex, really make her hate him, if he let her live. He got flashes of plans, of her flying through the window and hitting the ground, of Him falling on top of her, of crushing her beneath His weight.

"Bruce, wait!" Alex's voice broke through the laughter that had filled his ears, the angry, satisfied laughter of Him. It broke through because unlike any other woman who had found out about Him, her vice was calm, not afraid. It gave him to courage to look up at her. "You have to calm down Bruce, you can't let this happen. I know you're stronger than this." Her voice was calm, quiet, and he felt a hand around his shoulder, no not his shoulder, lower, maybe his elbow, he felt too large for his skin, yet incredibly small as he got shoved aside, but he had to fight. For that voice, even as faces ran through his mind, he focused on hers. He focused like his life depended on it.

"Bruce, please, you can fight this. Remember something, anything but what you're seeing. Remember the car ride, the kiss, the lab. I don't know, think of Tony, of your plans, the Pythagorean Theorem, just don't let him win. You said, in the video, you're always angry, try not to be, see past that. Remember the good times, remember family, friends, anything." He could tell, she was gasping at straws, but her voice was still calm, and her grip, while light, was steady on his arm. "Just take a few deep breaths, and look at me, don't look at the wall, or the door, look at me. Focus on me."

It was then that he realized that his eyes were closed, and he opened them to see that he had somehow made it to the hall, and Alex was there, standing in front of him, but then she wasn't, instead it was Natasha in a green sari, asking him to join the Avenger's Initiative. "Bruce, you're losing me, focus dammit." There was fire in her voice, and the redhead disappeared, replaced by Alex, in her thing white tunic and leggings, feet still bare. "That's it Bruce, just focus on me. You can do it, breathe."

She was calm, she was talking slowly, and staring him right in the eyes, he noticed that hers were a blue so pale it was almost grey, and he tried to focus on those. He focused on her breathing, easy and steady, and he could feel Him shrinking back, he could hear the laughter fade, and with it, his energy. He didn't know how long it took, but eventually he slumped over, leaning against the wall, and he looked down at his hands, seeing them normal sized.

"Do you think you're okay now Bruce?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"What color are my eyes?" he asked, quietly, still unsure of if he was okay himself that would be the last test, to see if He had backed off.

"They're brown, like normal. Not green like earlier, if that's what you're asking." Bruce nodded, silently thanking whatever gods were looking down on him today, this was the first time he had been able to back off from an attack that back. He then took that moment to look at Alex and how she was taking in this information.

She was staring him down, not afraid, more fascinated, similar to the numerous times when Tony had poked him in the lab on the airship, but he knew that that was no guarantee that she would accept him. "Sorry about that Alex." He said quietly after a moment.

"It's fine. You couldn't help it, and I'm guessing that the footage triggered it. Just, lets hold off on the date until tonight maybe? You look exhausted, and your clothes are ruined."

He nodded and offered her a shaky smile, "Yeah, that might be for the best." He tried to stand up and almost immediately fell back against the wall, fighting Him took more energy than His rages did, hands down.

"Here let me help you to your room. Are you on this floor or a different one?" Alex asked, moving to wedge herself under his arm like a human crutch. It felt good for him to have the warmth near him.

"I'm on this floor, on the other side of the tower though. I can show you the way I think." He said after a moment.

And together they made it down the hall, how long it took to get to his room, Bruce really didn't know. He almost blacked out a couple of times on the way, though he tried to hold most of his weight; knowing that as tiny as she was, she probably couldn't handle his weight by herself.

Once they got to his room, he numbly put in the keycode, and Alex helped carry him to his room, as their layouts were almost identical. He fell face first onto the bed, ready to pass out for a few hours.

The last thing he remembered, or rather thought that he remembered, was her giving him a gentle kiss, with a whisper of sleep well.

* * *

He woke up as the sun went down to Tony shaking his shoulder. "Bruce, we have to go, Fury's demanding we get to the airship, and I would rather not make him mad right now."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this was a longer chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. If you did, let me know in a review, because those motivate me to write more. Also, a HUGE thank you to YokoshimaMitsukai88, for nagging me to write on Skype and giving me inspiration and ideas. Also, I'm really excited for the next few chapters, there are big plans in place, I can't tell all of the details now but it will be amazing.

Now, time to reply to reviews.

TheMagentaColor: Why thank you. I hope this update was soon enough lol, I might have to space them out though for some future plans, just keep an eye out. I can't give details, but yeah. Just keep reading. It'll be big, and thank you so much for the encouragement 3

Lime Toaster Cat: Thank you for that! This is still new so hopefully it will continue to grow. Also, I accept all love, be it creepy stalker or not. So thank you

Guest: I know you reviewed for chapter 3, but I'm just going to say that I felt New Stark Tower was right, and it will stay that way.


	9. Chapter 8:Time to Hack

Alex spent more time than she'd like to admit preparing for her dinner with Bruce. She knew she had to make a good impression, she had to try and take Bruce's mind, and to some extent her own, off of what had happened that afternoon.

She looked around the chaos that was her room at the moment, still in her translucent white tunic and leggings after trying on dozens of different outfits, and sighed. "Why do I have to be such a fucking girl?" She ran a hand through her hair, and began to pick up dresses and skirts off of the floor to go through a second time. Really, whoever said that girls had it easy had it all wrong.

She stood in front of her mirror having changed into a plain red wrap dress that had somehow gotten overlooked and smiled it was simple but elegant. Dressy, but not so much that it would make Bruce feel awkward, she hoped, it was also longer which meant that the chilly autumn air that pervaded the New York streets in the evening wouldn't bother her as much. She stuck with a natural makeup look, opting just foundation, and the lightest mascara and eyeliner she could find.

Alex looked at the clock, it was 6, dinnertime, and she decided to go see if Bruce was awake and okay. However, when she got to his quarters and knocked, there was no answer, save that of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Miss Vincent, I'm afraid that Bruce and Tony had to step out on some official business, and will not return this evening. Bruce wanted me to express his most sincere apology for missing dinner tonight."

Alex's hopeful look fell at the calm robotic voice, and she nodded slowly, "Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, I think I'll just go and retire for the night then. If anyone tries to call using the landline, could you please inform them that I've turned in early for the night?"

"Of course Miss Vincent." J.A.R.V.I.S answered mechanically. "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"No, thank you, I think I'll just go change, maybe take a walk then get some sleep. Thank you though." Alex said softly. She knew it was silly to apologize to J.A.R.V.I.S, but it felt right since he was a polite program himself.

Se went and changed out of her dress into a pair of long dark jogging pants and a plain tank top, but still left her hair down, cascading in gentle waves down her back, and took Sadie out of her kennel. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight girl."

* * *

Tony's flew through the air over the raging battle scene as he searched for a Chitauri; once he found one, he tackled it to the ground and ripped through outer shell and into the back of its neck and head; the same spot where Clint had been sinking arrows. As the Chitauri struggled to get to its feet, Tony saw exactly what he was looking for: a royal navy colored cube with rounded corners barely the size of the tip of his smallest finger. He carefully ripped the small cube out, causing the alien underneath him to go limp.

"Right…chip…" he mused as he examined it for a split second too long. He was suddenly jumped by another Chitaurian soldier, forcing him to kick his thrusters into gear and shoot up into the sky. Once he reached a reasonable height, he threw the beast off his back and it hurled towards the ground.

He still held the chip in his hand and he brought it up to eye level, his suit running it on the screen in his mask. "Hey Jarvis, could you run this for me?"

"I already am, sir," Jarvis replied as Tony remained hovering in the air.

The stats ran themselves on the screen right before his eyes and he skimmed everything as it flashed before him. As J.A.R.V.I.S disassembled the chip, readouts with the information popped onto Tony's screens.

"Neoplastic transmitter; so it's a-uh…communication device," he concluded, his brow furrowing.

"Not exactly, sir. It's a telecommunications receiver, from what I've gathered. Every single Chitauri has one for the soul purpose of sustaining a constant connection that gives their circuitry a source of power."

"So it's like an Internet receiver; everyone's running on the same digital information that's quite literally being broadcast over this entire field…" Tony's eyes continued to watch as the model of the chip was broken down in front of him. "You snap this from their internal circuit board and you cut their Facebook access, figuratively speaking."

"What's this about cutting Facebook access, Stark?" Rogers' voice echoed through his ear.

"There's a chip in the back of their necks. Rip it out, it doesn't kill them, it only shuts off their power supply. Rip it out, disable them, and keep them distracted. I've got to make an intergalactic call, if you will."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Stark," Rogers replied.

"Jarvis, get ahold of Alex, will you? And while you're at it, break down the digital encryption of the signal running through this bad boy."

"Of course, sir. Dare I ask why?"

"Alex can crack the encryption and write a code which she could send via the blue glowing cube of death. Since that acts as a broadcasting beacon for our communications here, she can use that to disrupt the signal and shut every one of these guys down," Tony said in pure excitement at his discovery.

"Good going, Stark," he heard Clint's voice ring in his ear. "Duck, you've got one coming up behind you."

He cut his thrusters off completely, dropping like a stone to avoid a chariot full of Chitauri aimed right at him. He saw the arrow whizz right over his head and sink directly through the neck of the one driving the chariot, and he powered his thrusters back on just as it fell from the sky.

"Show off," he muttered, eying Clint's perch.

"If I was showing off, I'd sail one right between your legs."

"Don't. I need that," Tony said as his suit opened up at his arm so that he could place that chip into his armor while Jarvis still ran the data so it wouldn't get damaged. He flew back towards the fight as the dial tone started. He sure hoped Alex was up for this challenge.

* * *

Alex came back around 2 hours later, after a nice dinner in a cafe in the city and a log walk with Sadie to help clear her head. She sighed and stretched a little as she entered New Stark Tower and took off Sadie off of her leash. As she walked across the spacious lobby, her phone rang for what was probably the fifth time in the past hour. She looked down at the caller ID, and hit ignore. She didn't want to hear from Tony right now.

Unfortunately, the moment she and Sadie stepped into the elevator to go to their quarters, J.A.R.V.I.S chimed. "Miss Vincent, I must apologize for this intrusion. I understand that you didn't want to be disturbed, but Tony is insisting to speak with you post haste."

Alex gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well tell Tony that I'm not interested in talking. We'll have plenty of time when he and Bruce get back from their S.H.I.E.L.D business."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Miss Vincent. I'm putting Tony through to you now, he has also ordered me to keep you here until your call is completed." J.A.R.V.I.S said in what Alex took as an apologetic monotone.

"Fine put him through."

"Took you long enough Alex. Listen, I have a job for you, and it needs to be done ASAP." Tony said sounding a bit strained.

"Tony, I'm not interested in any kind of job tonight. It's been a long day. Can we hold off on it until tomorrow?"

"Nope, highest priority. Speaking of which, I've needed your help for the past hour. Have you ever heard of answering your phone?" Alex heard a few loud noises in the background that piqued her curiosity.

"I have, but not on nights like tonight. What exactly are you doing Tony?" She asked curiously, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"I'm in the middle of a battle, and your boyfriend is out here fighting too and we need your help. I'm streaming the details to your office via J.A.R.V.I.S, including what you need to do. Look, right now I need-" his words were abruptly cut off by a large explosion, and there was a roar in the background. "Yeah, I'm fine, just keep fighting Hulk! Go!" Obviously the words weren't meant for her but Alex felt her chest tighten an infinitesimal amount. "Look, we need you to break down some code and send it through the Tesseract, or we're all royally screwed. So get to your office and help us out."

"Fine, I'll do it, just tell me one thing. Is Bruce okay?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, he's fine. Transformed of his own free will and is having a ball. He's like a cat playing with mice smashing these things, but they're starting to overwhelm us."

Alex nodded, her mouth set in a determined line. "Count me in. Now get J.A.R.V.I.S to let me into my office. I have work to do."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, you heard the woman, let's kick this into high gear. I'll establish a permanent connection once you're in your office Alex."

Alex nodded, though she knew that Tony couldn't see her, and stood up as she felt the elevator finally kick into motion. Once it reached the top level, Alex ran to her office, throwing her hair up carelessly as she went, Sadie right at her heels. She closed the door and the walls lit up with screens. "J.A.R.V.I.S, I need you to start streaming Tony's information now, and if it's possible bring me video of the fight, I need to get a feel for what I'm hacking."

"Yes Miss Vincent." J.A.R.V.I.S said calmly, bringing up footage from the helmet on her main screen, which she promptly moved to an adjacent one. Her main monitor was focused primarily on the chip itself and Tony's diagnostics of its functions.

"A wireless receiver, simple, but elegant. The chip set isn't a pattern I recognize though." Alex said as she enlarged a picture of the physical chip. "It's an organic structure, which means it will be functioning on an organic frequency."

Her hands flew on the keyboard as she processed this data, working on cracking the code.

"Hey Alex, how's everything coming?" Tony asked from above the battlefield.

"It's coming. The chip is organic, I'll have to decode the structure to figure out the frequency for a shutdown." Suddenly all she heard on her speakers was a crash.

"Tony! What the hell?" Alex asked eyes still focused on her work.

"What the hell just happened?" She heard Tony's voice crackle through the speakers.

"That's what I just asked you, you idiot!" Alex screamed in frustration. "Your stream has weakened. I need that data Tony!"

"Sharp Shoot, Robin Hood, you copy? Director Fury? Alex? Alex, come on, I need that code!"

I'm right here Tony! I have the code almost ready but it's going to be difficult-"

"Either that or we just lost…"

"J.A.R.V.I.S, tell Tony I can hear him just fine, and I have the code. Since it's organic, it can only affect those soldiers it's constantly changing. Anything I can throw at it they can overcome. He has 5 seconds."

"She can hear you, sir, you just can't hear her," Jarvis spoke Alex knew to Tony.

"She claims she has it ready, but you will have 5 seconds to disable the chip located in the commander's head."

Alex was still working frantically at her keyboard and screens, finding any way to help give Tony and Bruce time.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, he can extend it to15 if he almost totally drains his suit. It's a one time shot though."

"Five seconds isn't going to be long enough-"

"I can use the remaining energy in the reserves to boost it to an extra 15, but she warns that it will drain your suit, sir."

"Then do it-"

Alex hesitated, preparing to send the code to Tony.

"Ok wait, never mind! Don't do it! Not yet, at least,"

"Make up your damn mind Tony!" Alex screamed at the screen, hoping Tony would hear her for once. He didn't.

She paced and waited as the battle continued, her eyes were cut off, and as time went on the sounds from the battle were getting more and more faint. Whatever had caused the fog Tony had run from, it wasn't playing nice, and it wasn't making things easy for her.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, send the code out, broadcast at full strength from Tony's suit," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you sure about this Miss Vincent? If this fails, Tony will be defenseless."

"I'm blind and I'm about to go deaf with this, if we don't send it now, we won't get another chance, so send the damn code."

"Now would be the perfect time Alex!" She heard Tony yell as he was flung sideways and his video went out.

"You heard the man J.A.R.V.I.S, send out the signal, full blast." Alex ordered, completing the sequence and sending it out.

"It was send Miss Vincent, but I'm afraid Tony is now immobilized, and his video and audio systems are offline. I'm afraid you've done all you can for tonight."

Alex nodded, and headed for the door. "Sadie, come." She said softly as she reached the door, suddenly exhausted.

Her puppy climbed out from the dog bed under Alex's desk with a small whuff, and they headed out the door, the screens flickering out one after another, plunging the room into shadows.

Alex headed down to her quarters, and lay down on her bed. She meant to just rest for a moment, but when she woke up, there was light coming through the curtains on her window, and she was still fully clothed.

* * *

Author's Note: It's finally here. Sorry for the wait.

Not much to say about this other than it was a bit difficult to write, and that this is the first in a small set of chapters that YokoshimaMitsukai88 are working on together. A collaboration if you will. I gave her a character she needs and she gave me a way to further my plot. Everyone wins.

Now for reviews:

The Magenta Color: Thank you so much for your support. Hearing that this is an awesome story is so inspiring for me as a writer.

The Red Dove: Than you so much! I hope you had fun at camp and welcome back :)

Guest: It's a Tony thing. And it's a slightly different video, it's hard to explain.


	10. Chapter 9: Insert Title Here

Bruce stood at Alex's door, it was 7 and he still felt tired from the events a few days previously. He looked down and saw that his outward appearance was fine. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but found himself unable to. He turned to his own mind to try and find the courage to knock, such a tiny gesture, and shuddered as he remembered the events of the previous night. He remembered the glee of Hulk as he reluctantly let Him take over, the gentle amusement that he couldn't help but feel as He toyed with the Chitauri warriors, doing the same number on them as He had once done on Loki at the floor of the original Stark Tower. He also remembered watching a fog creep slowly over the battlefield, too bogged down with enemy agents for anyone but Tony and maybe Thor to escape. He remembered as enemy Chitauri and his comrades fell one by one until the fog became too dense, and he felt himself fall, as both sides of him fell into unconsciousness. It wasn't until Tony roused him later, with a pair of trousers in hand that he realized he was himself again, 100% Bruce, with Him still slumbering. Though how long that would last he wasn't sure. Still, it was nice for him to have his head to himself instead of having Him whispering like a snake in the ear of his inner mind.

He walked back with Tony, just far enough behind a couple of warriors he couldn't make out precisely, but he could tell they were both severely injured. He hoped the palace had a good medical team, because while he and Tony came out unscathed, there were still many wounded in this battle.

Though the next day he spent in Asgard was mostly a blur, there were still parts that stood out vividly in his minds eye. He remembered walking through the streets and having the people look at the 'Man of Iron' and the 'Green Behemoth' walked through the streets together behind the 'Ghost Woman' and 'High Prince'. So it was Loki and Orthani they walked behind.

He remembered the cascading golden architecture of the Asgardian palace, which seemed to float atop a cloud. He remembered the golden buttresses and spiraling arches, how they took even the softest of whispers and amplified and distorted them beyond recognition, creating a unique music of words and sounds, those of palace animals and the clanks of weapons and armor. He also distinctly remembered as the Healers, the doctors of Asgard, looked him and Tony over and marveled how they came out of the fight without a scratch, and the looks of confusion as Tony took off his armor to reveal the man beneath, calm and collected in dark jeans, tennis shoes, and his usual dark Under armor type shirt; though they did seem more interested in examining his ARC reactor that powered his body and kept the deadly shrapnel away from his heart. For such advanced people, they still had nothing on the greatest advances of Stark Industries it seemed. Bruce also threw up a prayer, though he didn't really believe in anything, that Tony had decided to do that in the infirmary rather than on the battlefield as it drew the Asgardian attention away from him. He never was good at being in the spotlight.

He also remembered sitting in a common room with only himself, Tony and Thor. "So tell us about this 'Rainbow Bridge' they're rebuilding right now, and when will we be able to ride go karts on it. I've always wanted to recreate that Mario Kart track." Tony had said sitting closer to the fire so his face was cast in the orange glow of the flames.

"It is not a simple concept to grasp Tony, but I shall try to put it into terms that you can understand. To be truthful, most Asgardians have little to no concept of how it functions either. I would not if not for a conversation the Allfather made me have with Heimdall, the Bifrost's keeper. He would be more able to explain than I, but as he remains frozen I shall try.

"You see, the bridge is not a bridge like those that cross waters like in your world, it is more like a, what do you call it, a worm hole between the realms. It is like a more stable version of the Tesseract. Where the Tesseract draws upon it's own power to transport us, the Bifrost does not have as compact a power source. It draws it's energy from the globe, which you see them rebuilding, spinning at extremely high speeds. That opens up the channels for energy; however, the power is great so it has to be directed in set directions. This is where it gets the name 'Rainbow Bridge' for it passes on set paths, and the hole with which it sends you contains all colors, like that of a rainbow just as you see only the glowing blue an white colors as the colors of the Tesseract's energy. It also means, however, that it has much more power than the Tesseract, so while we can safely handle and contain the Tesseract's energies, we cannot do so with the Bifrost's. Once it sends us to our destination we must close the vortex or it will rain certain destruction upon the world it is set to travel to. That was how Jotunheim was almost destroyed, and how the Bifrost was destroyed.' He put a hand up to silence Tony, as he and I could see that he had many questions about who would do such a thing, "It is not my place to tell that tale, and I will not tell you whose it is. It is not an important matter except to demonstrate the powers of the Bifrost to you. Now go and rest, we will try to have you home when the Tesseract has been returned to us, for I remember that you have lives there, which you must return to. Make yourselves comfortable whilst you stay here; you are always welcome here in the House of Odin as long as you keep your noses out of business that isn't for your indulgences." He was looking at Tony as he added the last sentence.

Tony threw his hands up making his face look as innocent as it could, "Why are you looking at me? I have done nothing remotely close to sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Though I do need to do some snooping if I'm to create a security system to keep his place alerted for another attack from "

All in all, it wasn't a bad day spent talking with the other Avengers and some of the friendlier Asgardians, but he was glad to be back to New Stark Tower now. Though it was much sooner than any of them expected.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure how long she was asleep before she awoke to Sadie barking like all hell was breaking loose around her. It took a few seconds to figure out that the cause of the disturbance was someone knocking on her door, of all things. Alex ran a hand through her hair and sighed before whistling sharply, "Sadie! Come in here and calm down, it's just a visitor!"

Alex watched as Sadie walked down with her head bowed and her tail drooping between her legs. She knew that voice meant she was in trouble, and she knew just how guilty and sorry to look to pull at Alex's heartstrings. Alex pointed to the dog bed in the corner of the bedroom, "Sit. I will deal with you in a few minutes." She went and sat down, her head resting on her paws and her tail tucked around her, still with the forlorn, pathetic look on her face. Alex sighed and went and scratched her behind the ear, "You're just too pathetic, aren't you? Be good and maybe I'll take you on a nice long run later on today. Tony owes me that much after I saved him and the others." Sadie looked up with a little hopeful look in her eyes, and thumped her tail slowly a couple of times, still looking pathetic to avoid getting in more trouble.

Alex walked toward the door, pausing briefly to straighten her wrinkled tank top and run a hand through her wrong, disheveled hair. She would love to be more presentable, but the situation was what it was. There was another knock; light on the door just as she arrived behind it, and she was more than a little shocked when she saw who was on the other side.

* * *

"So, you said dinner at 7, right? I got the message you left with J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce said brightly, his hands still in his pockets. He was hoping Alex wouldn't remember that the dinner was actually for 2 nights prior. It was a bit crazy how much the state of affairs could change in a day and a half, but he was hoping as was Director Fury, that Alex's roll in the Avengers Initiative wouldn't be necessary just yet; however, after the uncertainty of the safety of Asgard and it's protector of Earth, it was clear that her talents may be needed sooner than anyone thought possible.

He watched as a look of shock crossed Alex's still slightly sleepy face, he had to guess that she had only recently awakened. "Wait, it's 7pm, as in, at night? So I've been asleep for at least 16 hours, if not longer?"

"It's been a while yes, our original date was for the day before yesterday. Sorry about the wait by the way. Tony told me you found out what happened, and even helped us out the other night, so thanks for that." Bruce's face was calm, his voice still soft and gentle.

He realized that Alex was still staring at him in shock after a few minutes, "I assumed that you knew it had been a couple of days?" He leaned a bit on the section of the wall that jutted out just past her front door since she had not come out or let him enter her quarters as of yet.

"No, I guess I really slept in." She said, looking down. He was just barely able to see her eyes widen as she took in her still rather unkempt appearance. "Um, would you mind postponing that dinner, just for an hour or so so I can clean myself up? I'm just a bit underdressed for a date."

"I don't see why not since I postponed the last two. I'll meet you here in an hour?"

He watched as she nodded, some of her hair falling out from behind her shoulder to frame her face "Sounds good to me. See you in an hour." She shut the door in his face, not unkindly and Bruce laughed a bit. She was a peculiar girl, and he liked that about her.

* * *

Alex found herself facing her closet a second time after a quick shower with a wrap covering her dried body and a towel keeping her hair up and out of the way while also drying it. She was facing the same dilemma as the last time she did this, the issue of what she needed to wear. She started flicking through hangars, immediately discarding clothes that were too formal, and too casual, and too businesslike, even rejecting the same dress that she originally wore the other night.

She went through several combinations of outfits, each more frustrating to her than the last, until she found an outfit, simple but still dressy enough to pass for a first date. She pulled on the deep brown leggings and the navy blue tunic; so similar in style to what she wore when she first sat to watch the footage of the Avenger's New York battle. She also put on her most worn pair of suede boots, in the same rich brown color of her leggings, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She hesitated for a moment before opening a plain mahogany box, and rifling through the chopsticks in there until she found a pair, midnight blue with light flecks of silver that brought out her eyes and the lighter tones of her dirty blonde hair.

Alex then chanced a look at the clock and saw that she had only 15 minutes left until her hour was up. She spent about half the time brushing her teeth until she couldn't feel the two days worth of accumulated grit, and then applied her makeup with a light hand; just a basic foundation, concealer to hide her under eye circles, and the lightest bit of mascara.

She arrived just outside her door in time to see Bruce walking around the corner, clothed in a plain but well tailored pair of brown slacks and a deep blue shirt.

* * *

"Did you mean to match me?" He asked with a smile.

"Not at all, must've been subconscious." Alex answered honestly as she shut her door behind her and smiled. "So, where is this mystery date at? Did I dress well enough?"

Bruce smiled softly, "Nowhere too fancy, just a local bistro. Unlike Tony I'm a poor, humble man of science." 'Very poor indeed,' he heard, the voice still ever soft in the back of his mind, 'what with Stark's card in your pocket you're reduced to pennies. You could take her anywhere, and it's a shame that you won't.'

"Anywhere casual is fine with me, so long as it isn't IHOP. I'm not a big fan." Alex said, wrinkling her nose to show her distaste.

Bruce laughed, and for one rare moment He laughed with him. The simple statement seemed so normal compared to what they should be talking about with the potential of a multi-dimensional war; it was good to see that their priorities could still be somewhat normal. "We can definitely avoid IHOP, that's not a problem. I had more of a local place in mind." He let a soft half smile dance across his lips as he remembered the small bistro, tucked away in one of the safe corners of Manhattan Island, one of the peaceful neighborhoods that were so rare in the Big Apple.

Alex nodded, her smile coming out to answer Bruce's. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this Tower."

Bruce nodded, and offered his arm, like an old fashioned gentleman, much to the amusement of Hulk, and Alex took it like a lady of old; her touch light on his forearm, a small comfort for him.

As they headed to the elevators Bruce asked one crucial question, "Would you prefer to walk or drive. The place we're going isn't close, but it's a beautiful night out, and traffic will be difficult to navigate."

Alex looked at the mirrored wall of the elevators for a moment before answering, "A walk sounds good to me."

Bruce nodded and reached to select the button for the main lobby. Thanks to the high speeds of the elevator, it was only seconds until they reached the main floor and exited the building and started on the winding New York City path to Bruce's Bistro.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm not dead, and you all probably deserve a longer chapter for putting up with me having such a chaotic updating schedule, but I do have a good reason. I went out of town for the weekend (no internet and a 5 year old bugging me enough to where I couldn't write) and working anywhere between 25-35 hours a week all kinda are starting to take their toll.

So, in order to create some semblance of order I'm making my update schedule once a week. Every Wednesday I will post a chapter, barring something major happening. The best way to see if that is the case is to check my writing twitter myliteralirony.

Also, I should probably mention that I only own Alex and Sadie. Everything else belongs to Stan Lee and all the other Marvel writers. And I promise that the date happens next chapter.

Reviews:

xxyangxx2006: Glad ot have you here, and thank you! I do my best to keep them in character, and I have a lovely proofreader/beta who makes sure I don't get too out of character with anyone.

TheMagentaColor: It wasn't soon, but it was cute and informative. So hopefully that will balance out.

The Red Dove: Thank you so much for the compliment. You're too kind to me. Also, I know that feeling, I was at camp with my family for a couple of hours and I added a nice lovely scar to the side of my foot within 15 minutes. Ah, the joys of camp.

Mystic Vampyre: Thank you so much, and I have to agree that Bruce doesn't get much love it feels like, but I'm not going anywhere with this, the updates are just slowing as life slowly starts eating my time (I work 10 hours for our state's Tax Free Weekend this Friday, and I'ma veraging high 50's to low 60's in terms of hours worked over a two week period). So yeah, this will survive.


	11. Chapter 10:The Date

Alex didn't mind the walk through new York, though the night was chilly, she was kept warm by Bruce's body heat, as he guided her through the familiar maze of New York City streets. She did start getting confused after they passed thirteen bistros, each one more quint and date-worthy than the next. It wasn't until after Bruce pulled her through the entrance of a building whose neon was half out that she thought to question where he was taking her, and it wasn't anything like what she had expected.

The lanes were well kept, and the carpets cleaned, a stark contrast to the somewhat dilapidated exterior. And as they walked in, the fluorescent overhead lights went off, and were replaced by black lights and moving strobe lights. "You tricked me! You said we were going to dinner! Not bowling!" Alex said trying to sound outraged but unable to keep a smile off of her face.

"I know, but I figured since I missed our first dinner date that I should make it up to you by making this one a little bit more fun." Bruce said, an identical smile on his face.

Alex playfully shoved him, "Let me know next time. I feel like those kids who go bowling after prom." She said looking down at her nice suede boots and tunic dress.

"Hey, that was part of the plan. Isn't prom supposed to be the most magical night of high school anyway?"

"No, my prom was terrible, we had to take cover in the basement because of tornadoes." Alex asked, scanning the thin crowd to see if there was a restaurant tucked into one of the corners.

"Well, let's make this better than prom night." Bruce aid, leading her over to the shoe and ball rental station. "Two please, for a single lane."

"Shoe sizes?" The attendant asked in a bored voice after taking Bruce's cash for the games.

"Men's ten, and" he trailed off and looked to Alex.

"Women's size 7" Alex supplied to him.

The attendant gave them their shoes and pointed to their lane and the rack where they could pick out their bowling balls. Meanwhile, everything glowed, excepting them, as they were both in darker colors.

They each picked up their shoes and headed to the lane to change into the rented bowling shoes. "I really hope they clean these." Alex said as a passing remark as they sat down.

"They do, I used to work at one when I was in high school. They clean them thoroughly." Bruce said as he undid the laces on the bowling shoes, barely fitting in the glowing white plastic chair that was in front of their electronic scoreboard.

Alex smiled and started tugging off her boots as she sat in the adjacent chair. She also noticed Bruce's suppressed laughter as he saw her socks, a mismatched and threadbare pair, one being neon pink and the other a light blue with white stars. They both shone bright in comparison to her navy tunic and brown leggings.

"What's so funny Bruce?" Alex asked as she tugged on her bowling shoes.

"Nothing really, it's just, you're always so business-like. Tony's been complaining about how you have little to no humor unless he involves you in a prank war, and when I first met you, you were busy bitching out Fury. You singlehandedly stopped the Chitauri the other day. You're nothing but serious, but at the same time you're wearing neon socks and are willing to go bowling and your only complaint is that they might not clean the shoes. Just when I think I have you figured out, you have a new surprise. It's refreshing."

Alex nodded and shoved her feet into her shoes. "People are full of surprises. I found out about yours just the other day." The offhand comment was meant more for her to gauge his reaction than anything, and sure enough he tensed a bit before relaxing and letting a small smile cross his face.

Bruce held up his hands with a small smile of defeat. "You make an excellent point. Let's call us even and bowl a couple of rounds. I might even let you win."

"You're on." Alex said, her face lighting up with a smile as she picked up one of the lighter balls, weighing eleven pounds. After selecting it in a light blue she looked around to see where Bruce had wandered off. He had selected a ball and was talking to the attendant at the counter. After moment the attendant shook his head and Bruce walked back to her.

"Everything going okay? They didn't give someone else our lane, did they?" Alex asked worriedly.

Bruce shook his head no, a few strands falling across his forehead, "No, nothing like that. I was just seeing if they had any heavier balls out here."

Alex nodded, and they went to enter their names into the machine, Alex gestured for Bruce to go first.

"No, no ladies first," Bruce insisted, ever the gentleman even in situations like this.

And so the letters popped up on the outdated screens, the letter A atop the letter B, followed by spaces for the eighteen frames for the first game.

Bruce watched as Alex stepped up to bowl, her form a little off for anyone trying to bowl. It wasn't very surprising that her ball rolled straight into the gutter, leaving her to look disappointed at the lane.

'Better go easy on her, looks like she's not the type to bowl all that often.' He said, snickering as Alex retrieved her ball from the ball return and lined up to try again. This time her ball stayed a bit closer to her original course, straying to the far left of the lane, allowing it to knock down two pins. Bruce saw her smile and stick her arms up in the air like she had just made a strike. He knew he had to go easy on her now.

He picked up his blue ball from its spot at the ball return and lined up. When it came time to actually bowl, however, he threw it, making sure he only knocked down a couple of corner pins for that frame. "Looks like we're both a little rusty."

"Actually, this is my first time bowling," Alex said with a shrug as she picked up her ball again. Bruce watched as she lined up again, and threw the ball, curving it to the right again. It did hit knock down half the pins this time though, and Bruce decided he could definitely get used to this girls smile. Her second ball wasn't quite as successful, however, as it sailed to the right where the missing pins had been.

The next few frames continued in the same fashion, with Alex getting slightly better, then worse, and Bruce throwing his attempts so she would feel better, and the lights continued to spin and glow around them.

"Hey, Bruce." Alex called on the final frame, their scores both averaging in the 60s (Bruce's was a bit higher, but Alex didn't seem to mind too much) looking over her shoulder as she leaned against the ball return. "Can I try bowling with your ball?"

Bruce nodded, "If you want to," he said with a shrug, listening as He laughed at the question of this tiny little computer hacker. They both watched as Alex reached down to grab his ball and lifted it a few inches above the return before setting it back down and shaking her head.

"Never mind. Little too heavy for me." Alex said, moving to grab her own ball. She lined up and ran to throw the ball, but slipped as she released, falling onto her side as the ball went straight down the aisle and knocked down all 10 pins.

Bruce ran to her side and crouched down next to her. "Alex, are you okay?" He noticed her shaking, and turned her so she was lying on her back, and he saw that she was laughing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just, tell me, did I manage to knock down any pins?" She asked, turning to face him and sitting up.

Bruce shook his head and smiled, standing and offering his hand out to help her up, she took it as he said, "See for yourself."

Alex turned, her hand still in his grasp and let out a happy scream, the sound startling Bruce a little since he wasn't expecting it. "I got a strike! My first one!" She hugged him and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing Bruce. He was a bit stunned, but kissed back, keeping it short and chaste despite her enthusiasm.

Alex blushed as he pulled away and Bruce couldn't help but smile. "Let me finish bowling and we can find somewhere to eat, I'm sure you're starving after all this." He pulled his ball out of the ball return and lined up to bowl his final frame. With a small smile he let it fly, getting his first strike of the game with ease.

"You have got to be shitting me. You threw your game for me." Alex's angry voice softened as she continued, and she still had a wide smile plastered on her face. "You thoughtful asshole."

"I'm pretty sure the last part is an oxymoron." Bruce said as he sat next to her and they put on their normal footwear, trying not to smile as he saw her brightly colored socks disappear into her boots.

"It isn't, because to really be an asshole, you have to think of the right way to be an asshole. It takes no effort to be nice, it's easy to compliment, but to insult is really an art. Like-" Alex was cut off by Bruce putting a single finger over her lips.

"Alex, I get what you're saying, but you're rambling just a bit, and it's adorable, but it's time to let this drop and go get some food. Okay?"

Alex blushed a bit, hoping Bruce wouldn't notice in the black light, and nodded. "Yeah, let's go do that."

Bruce smiled, and led her out into the New York streets. Now was the time to take her to the bistro, but first for some fun. "So, you said IHOP, right?"

"No, I said no IHOP. I fucking hate IHOP." Alex said, muttering the last sentence to herself. Even as he looked down he saw a small, frustrated pout begin to form, and he smiled.

"I know, I was only kidding. I think it's about time I took you to the finest family run bistro in New York City." Bruce aid as he put his arm around her shoulder, hoping that it would brighten up Alex's mood.

"I think I'd like that." She said, with a small smile.

* * *

It was after their meal when they finally started talking, a conversation welling up naturally out of the events of the night. They were wandering the brightly lit streets of New York City, taking in the native atmosphere as town cars and taxis fought for dominance in the ever-busy traffic and bicyclists and pedestrians made use of the empty spaces between the traffic jams. It was chaos at its height, and it provided the perfect cover to create a normal night for the young couple.

"So tell me, how did you get into computers?" Bruce asked, his mouth dangerously close to her ear as they walked through the streets.

Alex shrugged. "My brother ended up working in a computer repair shop when he was in high school, he was 4 years older than I was, so I ended up staying there with him after school. The old man who ran the place knew a lot and I picked up on it naturally."

"So how did that translate into a job in Homeland Security?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"It was my senior year at MIT, right before graduation. I was getting ready to graduate with a double major in Computer Sciences and Computer Engineering. I had a job lined up to design computers and software, and my brother, he was so proud. So were my parents, but the day after graduation they died in a wreck. We were all four headed to get dinner, I was in the car ahead of them leading them to a local restaurant, and a drunk driver, and a classmate who was too fucked up from celebrating hit them. My parents survived, but Jules didn't." Her voice got quiet as she continued. "So I kept my job, but started doing research on the back end. Jules always told me to be careful with what I knew. I had dabbled in hacking, and I knew the languages and old workarounds to be able to hack just about anything, so I started poking my nose around large companies, exposing their secrets anonymously, and it felt good. It wasn't long before I did the same with the government. But the government was prepared for me. Despite my best efforts they found me, and gave me two options, work for them or go to jail. So I've spent the last 5 years bouncing from department to department. Always the black sheep, but it hasn't all been bad. I now have dirt on every major US military institution, governmental department, and most UN states. "

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Bruce said almost absentmindedly.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot to get there." She hesitated before continuing on "What about you? You know my story, what's yours?" She looked up to him, curious and Bruce sighed.

"It's a long story, and not one meant for tonight. Maybe another time."

She nodded, not looking willing to drop it, but in the end she nodded. "Okay, but understand, I'll hold you to that promise. I can be patient."

Bruce let out a small sigh of relief. _'You know you'll have to tell her eventually'_ He said, a sinister whisper in the back of Bruce's mind. Bruce shook his head, trying to shake that thought, even though he knew it to be true, there were times to be depressed, but he knew this wasn't one of them. For now, he decided to enjoy what little of the night they had left together.

* * *

It was late by the time Bruce returned Alex to her rooms. New York was truly the city that never sleeps, and by the time they returned, they had talked about numerous subjects. From art to music to politics, though they avoided their pasts and families, as well as their jobs. Sensitive subjects had no place in a first date.

It wasn't until after Bruce had left her just inside her front door, with a slow, sweet and gentle good night kiss that Alex took the time to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a happier, healthier her. Though she realized that something was still off. It took hours of looking and thinking until she realized that a new chapter in her life was starting, and Bruce had set it in motion. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and smiled. It was time for a new redesign.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is a week late. So sorry, real life and writer's block hit me with a ton of bricks. Anywho, that's not a good excuse, so here's a longer than usual chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Still the plan to do weekly Wednesday updates, and I have a place to go from here, so that's good. I might be rambling a bit, but it's 12:30 and I've ben up since 8 yesterday. So, time to answer some reviews and get this show on the road.

The Red Dove: I did get her permission! We're doing an ever so sly collaboration for a while, because our words just kind of work together. So any time you see references to Nightmare/After The Fall over here it's with permission, as is any mention of Alex in Nightmare.

YokoshimaMitsukai88: OHMYGOSHIDON'TKNOWHOWTOSAYILOVEYOUENOUGHF ORTHIS. Sorry everyone for having to try and read this, but she's my muse, my writing buddy. So yeah, thank you girl! I'm not giving up, or slowing down (okay maybe slowing down a little but I'm picking up the pace). Now back to my regularly scheduled Slendy watching (I got through 20 videos while finishing this chapter) and writing.

Xxyangxx2006: Sometimes it is (like this past week) but a lot of the times it isn't. So here is a lovely new chapter and their date and I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys it.

TheMagentaColor: Thank you so much for the love and the review. I promise the next update will be sooner.

Also, one last little edit (morning after noticings) I did edit and upload this chapter around 1:30 last night so the Review section did have a couple of errors. Hopefully those are all fixed now. Sorry for the confusion!


End file.
